Fed Up With Peoples Shit
by MamaDrama
Summary: Kagome's fed up with people treating her like a weak little child. So, what will she do to show everyone she's stronger than she looks? And how will a certain Daiyoukai react to her strength?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I decided that I want Kagome to stick up for herself more, and be more bad ass. But, I've also wanted to do a story where Kagome is a little bilingual. There's absolutely no purpose, I just love German and Swedish. I promise those are the only random languages I will use lmao

* * *

Fed Up With Peoples Shit

Kagome had sat diligently within the hut for the past two hours. They all knew there was absolutely no way to patrol took that long; even Shippo, who was only just approaching his "teenage" years, could do it thoroughly in half the time.

Still, they waited patiently. Kagome, however, wasn't sure she could remain so. They had shards to hunt, after all. With that in mind, Kagome shouldered her quiver grabbed her bow, and tucked her new reiki-infused katana in her belt.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry, is it wise to go after him? He may be with...her." Miroku spoke, halting the priestess.

"I know he is. But it's almost noon and we have shard hunting to do." Sha answered. With that, she walked out the door. She walked through the village until she reached Inuyashas Forest.

After that, she made for the Goshinboku. They always met there. Twisted symbolism and all that. As the sound of voices, Kagome slowed her pace.

"Kikyo, come on. Why won't you join me? We could hunt the shards and Naraku together." Inuyasha was saying. Kagome quietly snorted. Cause that would go over well.

"Inuyasha, I've told you I can't. I won't." Kikyo answered, her voice soft and cold as usual.

"Is it Kagome? Cause you know I hate her. I only put up with her cause the Jewel. But Kikyo, I'd rather have you." Inuyasha begged. Kagome was all but seeing red. She straightened her back, lifted her chin to a haughty level, and calmly strode into the clearing.

"All these years," she started calmly, walking up to the confused hanyou. "Five years, in fact. Oh man.. I should have left when Miroku and Sango suggested it years ago." Kagome punched him in the face twice. Kikyo stood in stunned silence, but Inuyasha went to swing back. Kagome caught his fist and violently jerked it to the side; her other fist coming up to punch him again, while loudly stating, "I AM TALKING!"

Still holding his fist, Kagome kneed Inuyasha in the stomach, then the face. She let him fall, before sending a large blast of reiki into the ground next to him, causing him to fly a couple feet away before landing harshly on his left shoulder, effectively dislocating it. Kagome walked up to him and took Tetsuiga from his side before throwing it towards the ancient tree. She squatted next to him, idly wrapping her reiki around his arms and legs.

"You know, I told them we shouldn't leave you. That you're too reckless, you'd get yourself killed in a day. I told them you're our friend. We couldn't just up and leave you. But guess what we're gonna do. First thing though, you're gonna listen to me. Five unbelievably long years. I've dealt with your shit.

"The names, the comparison, the bitching; and don't forget the whining. God all the whining! Constantly putting us in danger because you don't think before you attack. Not to mention, you eating all the food and then complaining when we're too slow. Hello! Can't walk too fast if we're starving because you're a pig!" Kagome yelled, punching Inuyasha in the nose. What's a little more blood on her already bloodied knuckles?

"Fuck you, Inuyasha. Enjoy your solitude." She said as she stood.

"K-Kikyo will a-always be with me." he gurgled through the blood. Kagome snorted.

"Look around, Trottel. Din lerkruka lämnade dig ensam. She's no where to be seen." she laughed as she walked away. She let the reiki binds go as she exited the forest. Inuyasha looked around. Kagome was right, she was gone.

* * *

Trottel- German- Moron

Din lerkruka lämnade dig ensam- Swedish- your clay pot left you alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

So I don't know how this ones gonna go, I just kind of started writing and thought it was funny. So yeah.

* * *

Fed Up With Peoples Shit

Miroku looked to the forest, his purple eyes filled with concern. He knew this would probably be the last straw for Lady Kagome. No matter what, she's been trying to stick it out through with Inuyasha's despicable behavior. Simply because she's a kind-hearted person.

As he sat there thinking, Sango sat next to him on the ground. After a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat causing him to look at her.

"Do you think this will be it for her?" She asked, looking to the forest. Miroku merely hummed in response. At that moment, their favorite priestess walked through the village up to them.

"Pack up, we're leaving in twenty minutes. Inuyasha's staying behind." she said as she walked inside to grab her pack and Shippo. Miroku and Sango looked at each other for a second before jumping up and getting everything together.

The group walked until nightfall before making camp. Kagome was pretty quiet, mostly surveying the area while also letting her reiki out in waves to assess any threats that may be near. She'd erected a barrier around them once they made camp, and made sure it'd be strong enough while they slept.

"Mama, what happened back in Edo?" Shippo asked, giving her his best emerald green inoocent look. Kagome almost laughed.

"Well, I found out some very interesting things." She started slowly as everyone sat down and passed out ramen. "Um...it turns out, he hates me. Only tolerated me cause I can sense the Jewel shards and Kikyo wouldn't join him. You guys wanna know something funny, though?"

"What's that, Kagome? I don't understand what could be funny about this..." Sango said, taking Kagomes hand. Kagome snorted in response.

"All these years it's been Kikyo this, Kikyo that, and Kikyo would be by my side through this and blah blah blah. But-BUT, when I walked up and started confronting him...with my fists and words...she ran like a bat out of hell!" Kagome said as she burst into laughter. Her companions, however, were staring at her in what could only be described as mute horror. Much like Edvard Munch's The Scream.

"Y-you...Kagome, did you just say you hit Inuyasha?" Sango asked slowly. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at everyone.

"Yes. I did. I punched him a few times, he took a knee to the stomach and to the face... I mean, you guys can't tell me he didn't deserve it!" Kagome answered, growing more defensive with each word.

"No, no. He definitely deserved it, Lady Kagome. It's just...we weren't really...well, expecting you to um...to do it." Miroku answered. Kagome scoffed in reply.

"What? Why not me? I think of everyone here, it _should_ be me that kicks his ass! Do you guys really think that I'm so weak that I wouldn't finally lose my mind and finally just explode on that dummes Stück Scheiße halbe Rasse!? Ich bin kein schwaches kleines Mädchen, das ständig Schutz braucht! Ich bin seit fünf Jahren hier, helfe diesem Idioten, und ich bekomme nichts dafür, sondern Beleidigungen von allen, die auf mich treffen! Das ist Quatsch!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and stormed a few yards off. She plopped down in the grass and started plucking blades and peeling them. The group all looked at each other, once again wide eyed.

"Shippo...she's taught you these languages...did uh...what did she say?" Miroku hesitantly asked. Shippos eyes grew even more wide, if that's possible.

"Um...I'm not totally sure I want to. I can say...she's tired of everyone treating her like she's weak." he answered, guilt and sympathy in his eyes.

"Wha-okay what exactly did she say, Shippo?" Sango asked, confused. Shippo hesitated for a few seconds.

"Alright. Alright. I'm not some weak little girl that needs protection all the time. I've been here for five years, helping that idiot and I get nothing for it but insults from everyone who comes across me. It's bullshit." Shippo answered deadpan.

"Oh Kami...Kagome. Shit. We're horrible, aren't we?" Sango asked, burying her face in her hands.

"You guys aren't horrible," Kagome replied causing their heads to shoot up, "I'm just tired of always being pushed to the back like all I can do is protect the children. I get that's huge, cause they're the future, but god! Sometimes I want to be acknowledged for being able to do something, not for all the shit people think I can't do! I just-ugh... You guys, I've been training for four years now. Fighting, my spiritual powers, everything. And no one noticed, cause I was never given the chance to show it."

She was met with thoughtful silence, before she was tackled by her friends into a bear hug. Seconds later she was laughing with her friends who were apologizing profusely for everything.

* * *

dummes Stück Scheiße halbe Rasse- German- Stupid piece of shit half breed


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I am so very incredibly sorry. My computer wouldn't connect to the internet and life has been...well. Difficult to say the least. But I have been working on this, and some other stories, so hopefully it makes up for it at least a little bit.

Thank you for your patience.

USUAL DISCLAIMER

* * *

III

The next morning found Sesshomaru following the young Miko and her pack. _**Her Pack**_ his Beast purred with satisfaction. Now that his moron half-brother was out of the way, he was free to slake his curiosity. Silently, stealthily, he followed her, listening to everything.

* * *

The hairs on Kagome's neck had been standing since last night. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, and she had a feeling her companions- at least the adults, Shippo seemed completely emmersed in practicing his fox magic- were starting to feel it too. Slowly, so as not to seem obvious, she slowed to walk beside the two adults.

"Do you feel it, Miroku?" she asked, quietly, barely moving her lips. Miroku nodded minutely.

"I feel it, too. Whoever, or whatever it is has been behind us all day." Sango said quietly. Both Kagome and Miroku hummed in agreement.

Kagome made a show of shielding her eyes as she looked up towards the sun. Stopping, she motioned towards a small clearing just beyond the treeline, where she could hear running water. Kagome instructed Shippo to gather water in the stream running through the trees just a few feet off to their left through the trees.

Nodding to Sango and Miroku, Kagome pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. The other two followed suit, donning their own weapons. Sango held her Boomerang Bone, Hiraikotsu, high ready to throw it when Kagome gives the word.

"Your weapons are not needed, Miko." A deep baritone voice rumbled from just beyond the trees. But Kagome held firm.

"What is it you require, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, only lowering her bow a few inches. He walked out into the small clearing, regally clad as always and not a hair out of place.

"I wish only to speak with you, one Alpha to another." he said, before walking over and sitting beneath a tree, right next to Kagome's yellow pack.

Dumbfounded, Kagome and her friends looked at each other then the demon Lord casually sitting there, watching them. Shippo walked up then, the small sack of water bottles in hand. He almost dropped them upon seeing Sesshomaru, but looked to the adults, muscles tight and ready to pounce.

Slowly, so as not to startle the adults who have been his family the past five years, Shippo walked to the tree with Sesshomaru, sat down, eyes on the adults the whole time and proceeded to pull out a water bottle and take a drink. Then, shocking them all, he handed it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked to the kit who dared sit beside him, then to the strange thing in his hand. Shippo smiled at him, all childish innocence and Sesshomaru had a sudden vision of Rin, the human child who began to thaw his seemingly frozen heart. With a grateful nod, he took the bottle from the kit and took a drink. The adults seemed to relax and sat down as well, their attention on the demon lord.

"I have come to offer my services in your hunt for the shards of the Shikon No Tama." he said. Simple as that. Kagome almost scoffed.

"Why would a respected demon lord such as yourself with such an obvious distaste for your half brother want to band up with his old pack?" Kagome asked, eyes focused on his looking for any signs of anything. Sesshomaru stared right back, seeing everything he needed to yet letting her see nothing.

"You have never been that idiot's pack. You, Miko have always been Alpha. They are loyal to you, are they not?" he asked, his eyes moving to Miroku Sango and Shippo, then back to herself. She looked at them and smiled, nodding.

"You are all strong, for humans, in your own ways." he said. "There is no reason I should not join you on this mission."

"Thanks for the backhanded compliment." Kagome muttered. Before looking towards her friends. They both looked at her warily but shrugged. She looked to her kit, who had been quietly observing everything and he smiled at her, nodding. "Alright, fine. We'll join up. But we go at our pace, where I say we go, when I sense shards." Kagome said. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed focused on hers, watching her every emotion flit across her face in a span of a few seconds.

"Then I will return with Rin and Jaken." he said before standing and walking away. Silence ensued for a few minutes as they all worked through the events that just occured.

"Did uh...did that really just happen?" Miroku asked, obviously perplexed. "He, Lord Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, just requested to join our pack?"

"I think it was more that he accepted our pack into his, but either way...yes it did." Sango answered, eyes still wide in shock and confusion. Shippo sat up from where he was slouching in the grass.

"What's so shocking? He's been following us since we split off from Inuyasha." Shippo said then lay back down to watch the clouds. Might as well get comfortable if they have to wait for Sesshomaru to return with his companions.

"What!?" the three adults practically shrieked. Shippo sat up again and looked to Kilala who just shook her head.

"Hey, Kilala sensed him, too!" the little fix defended. Kagome put a hand on her cocked hip and looked at him sternly.

"That may be, but Kilala can't communicate with us quite like you can, can she?" she asked, motherly voice making the boy think twice about how he approached this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, mama. But he was just watching us. I think he's curious, more than anything. And there was nothing hostile about him at that point. I figured, when he was ready, he'd approach." Shippo said, eyes on his hands in his lap. Kagome squatted in front of him, her fingers gently lifting his face to look at her, and her eyes caught his.

"Shippo honey, next time you sense someone watching us, no matter who it is, I don't care if it's even Inuyasha, you tell me immediately do you understand?" Kagome demanded, softly but firm. Shippo looked into her eyes and nodded, properly chastined.

"Yes, mama, I promise next time I'll let you know. Shippo said, keeping his eyes on Kagomes and grabbing her hands. Kagome smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you, Shippo." she said, standing and turning to the last place they saw Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

The next morning found the Tachi and Sesshomaru's own small pack very comfortably sitting around the fire, eating breakfast, except Sesshomaru, who was a few yards off, scanning the area with all of his senses, reaching out with his youki.

Every time Sesshomaru pulsed his youki, which was about every 5 minutes, Kagome would subtly glance up at him. She sat strategically, she'd scan where she felt his eyes didn't. But every now and then, after she'd glance at him, she'd feel his eyes on her.

When she finished eating, she took two cups of tea, which Miroku had graciously brewed and sat next to Sesshomaru, on his right, only half a foot away. She silently held the tea out to him, and he silently accepted it.

"We heard rumor of a jewel powered demon causing trouble in the West. Since it is your territory, I would appreciate if you could lead us through. I know you constantly patrol your lands, so no doubt you know every inch of it, ne?" Kagome said after sipping her tea. She looked at Sesshomaru, only to find him staring at her.

"I do know my lands that well. Why do you do this, Miko?" he asked. Kagome looked at him, confused.

"Do what?"

"All of this. Why gather the Jewel?" he asked, an elegant silver brow raised. A bittersweet smile graced Kagomes lips.

"It's my duty. See, I accidentally shattered the Shikon, and so it is my duty to gather them. Just as it is all of our duty to fight and defeat Naraku." She told him. His expression was stoic as ever, but she could see the curiosity burning just behind the ice-cold facade.

"Why take the kit in as your own?" he asked and Kagome smiled knowingly at him. It unnerved him no less than her response.

"Why take Rin in? Because he needed me, he was a child, all alone in a cruel world, in horrific circumstance and I couldn't leave him. I took him in and he clung to me, as a lost child in need of love and protection would." She said, and the way she looked at him, told him she saw much more of him than anyone else has in a very long time. It made his stomach twist.

"And the monk and taijia?" he asked. Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Destiny, I suppose. Miroku found us, and Sango was a trap set by Naraku. But that's their story to tell." She replied, before taking his empty cup from him and walking back toward the fire. Everything was packed, the children were playing, Sango and Miroku were watching them and patiently waiting for their Alphas.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, seeing everything packed and smiled at her companions. She turned to find Sesshomaru just a few steps behind her, studying everything. Kagome hoisted her yellow backpack on her shoulder, smiling at him.

"Ready?" she asked. But to her surprise, he shook his head.

"Put your sack on Ah Uhn. They will carry it." he said. Kagome looked to the two headed dragon then back to the demon in front of her, shaking her head.

"It's cool. I've carried it for five years, I'm used to it. Besides, it's heavy, and they've got enough to carry, it seems." she answered. For just a split second, Kagome thought she saw a smile cross his face, but it was quickly squashed by his usual stoic expression.

"If it would help, you may ask their permission." he said, turning his head towards them again. Kagome nodded and made her way towards the two headed dragon.

She reached her hand out slowly, and they both leaned their heads in to sniff. They pulled back and sniffed at her face, before blinking at each other and briefly bowing their heads to the miko in front of them.

"May I add my pack here to the load you're carrying, please?" she asked, fingers gently rubbing both muzzles. The twin dragons purred in contentment and nodded at her again.

She smiled, ruffling their manes and strapped her pack to his saddle. Before she moved away, she turned to them again. "Is this alright, or should I move it?" she asked. They chuffed and turned away so she took it as acceptance. She patted their side before rejoining the adults and signalling she was ready. The adults nodded and they took off.

With Sesshomaru and Kagome in the lead, Ah Uhn and the children with Jaken a few paces behind them, and Sango and Miroku taking up the back, they headed west keeping an eye out for any and all danger, and any sign of a shard.


	5. Chapter 5

Kind of a short chapter here, sorry!

* * *

V

Kagome shouted to Sango to watch out as she released two gleaming arrows towards the Jewel powered panther demon that was running right for Sango's open flank. The demon slayer turned in time to shield herself with Hiraikotsu, but was still splattered with purified demon.

"Euch, sorry, Sango. Wasn't expecting it to burst." Kagome winced as she kneeled to pick up the glowing pink shard. Sango started picking bits out of her hair.

"I'm all good, long as I don't get goop in my mouth." Sango said and Miroku laughed.

"You talk more like Kagome every day." he said and they started laughing. Sesshomaru watched them, amused at their words. Subtly he sniffed the wind. Beyond Kagome's glorious scent, he found a hot spring on their path to the west.

"You will be able to bathe tonight, Taijiya. There is a hot spring along this road." he said.

"Thank you very much, Sesshomaru-sama." she said, bowing her head low.

Finally they got to the clearing about 20 feet away from the hot spring Sesshomaru had previously scented out. As soon as camp was set up and a fire was burning, Sesshomaru turned to the two women.

"Go bathe, the monk and I shall prepare dinner." he said. Both girls' eyebrows shot up in shock.

"You can cook?" Kagome asked bluntly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"This Sesshomaru has many talents you have yet to see, Miko." the demon lord replied. Kagome smirked, nodding and turned towards the spring, bag in hand.

"Come on kids, time to wash up!" she said. When the two children caught up holding both womens hands, they walked to the springs.

* * *

I know, super short I'm so sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

It's not very long still, but my Muse has been playing hide and seek quite a lot lately.

* * *

VI

The next morning, the group set off after breakfast, packed up and enjoying the cool breeze of the early hours. Sesshomaru walked in the front as usual, the children in the middle with Jaken and Ah Uhn, with Sango and Miroku bringing up the rear. Kagome flittered back and forth between playing with the children, and chatting with Sango and Miroku.

Sesshomaru listened to it all, and he rumbled quietly in appreciation. She is very loving. She makes sure to visit with everyone in the pack. His beast whispered. Sesshomaru scoffed inwardly. Except this Sesshomaru. He replied, but just then, she stepped to his side and began humming a quiet tune.

Sesshomaru looked over at her, and when she looked back, she smiled at him. Not one of her mega-watt smiles, but still a warm smile.

"How's it going up here in the front all alone?" she asked and he hinted a bit of amusement.

"Quiet." he replied. She smiled at his simple answer.

"Well, would you like some company?" she asked. He almost scoffed.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for company." He said, before he could even think on the words. Her face dropped, then became angry.

"Was auch immer. Sei alleine wenn di willst, es ist mir egal." She said, turning around and starting to walk back to the children. With a growl, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm to stop her. Turning towards the others, he said, "Taijiya, monk. Lead on. Continue straight, we will catch up."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before racing to the front. With one last look at Kagome, who nodded firmly, they took Ah Uhn's reigns and continued down the road. When they got out of hearing range, Kagome turned towards the demon towering above her. He was staring at her intently, eyes bright.

"What?" she asked irritably. His brow raised.

"What was that dialect you spoke? What did you say?" he demanded. She stared at him incredulously.

"You're kidding." she deadpanned. He looked her in the eyes. "You don't kid. Right."

"It was German. I said, 'Whatever. Be alone if you want, I don't care.' Happy?" she sighed, looking at him. Something she couldn't quite catch flittered across his eyes before he hid it.

"Very well. Though you should know, that while I do not need company, and while I have only one, I would like a friend." he said, barely loud enough for her to hear. She gasped quietly as he started walking away, catching up with the group. Quickly she ran to catch up to him.

"You're asking me to be your friend?" she asked, approaching him and grabbing his sleeve to stop him. She released it when he turned around to look at her.

"No. I am saying, that I would willingly accept a friend." he said smoothly, the smallest of smiles twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"So I have to ask to be your friend? Das ist ein Schwachsinn." she hissed. Again, he grabbed her arm and glared at her. "That's bullshit!" she repeated.

"Would you rather I ask to be your friend?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically, a single brow raised again. Kagome huffed in annoyance, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You know what? Yes! I would! Just-Jeez! Just for once, I want someone to want me! To want to be my friend!" she yelled, grabbing fistfulls of her hair. "Why can't anyone just want me for me!? Not for who I look like, or who they want me to be, but just me!?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes just barely showing his surprise at her outburst. Before he could question her, though, she ran back to the group. He followed at his leisure, catching up quickly enough.

He indeed quickly caught up, but the Miko was walking with the children; Shippo cuddled into her side as she held him with one arm, and Rin held onto her other hand, talking a mile a minute. Sesshomaru watched them for a while, as he walked at the back. The slayer and Monk were just a couple paces in front of Ah Uhn, Sango holding the reigns.

* * *

Rawr! Some of that sassy mouth we love so much from Kagome


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, long chapter!

VII

Silence reigned over dinner, save the sounds of the children talking and laughing. Kagome sat with Sango and Miroku as usual. Jaken had even joined in with them, telling stories of his Masters great and terrible battles while Sesshomaru sat on a bough of the nearest tree. He watched Kagome as she and her friends listened intently to Jakens words, hanging onto every second.

"So wait wait, wait. Even as a pup, Sesshomaru-sama almost beat his father?" Kagome had asked, garnering Sesshomaru's complete attention. His golden orbs flew to Jaken who looked lost in his memories.

"Oh yes. Lord Sesshomaru was barely three centuries old the first time he challenged his father. Of course the great Inu No Taisho had thought it was sport, just his pup wanting to learn, and wrestle with his father. He very quickly found that to be untrue, for the little Lord had been training with his youki whip." he said, before taking a sip of his tea. Kagome gasped, and Miroku hummed.

"Lord Sesshomaru seems to have always been strong, am I correct?" he asked, looking to Jaken who quickly nodded.

"My Lord has always been quiet exceptional. The desire to surpass his sire in every way would have held his determination. And determined he was! I remember the Lady Inukimi had to find new generals every two weeks for several moons." Jaken said, looking to the sky.

"Several? Did he defeat them all?" Kagome asked, curiously. Jaken tilted his head back and forth.

"In some ways, yes." Sesshomaru said, appearing gracefully seated next to Kagome. She eeped and blushed from his sudden proximity. "But mostly there was nothing they could do for the armies of the West that I could not do myself, and better."

Sesshomaru stared into the fire for a few moments in silence while everyone sat in thoughtful silence.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango asked. He looked up and met her gaze. "Is your mother still alive?"

He looked at her for a second before answering.

"She is. She lives in the Moon Palace, in the sky." Sango nodded, looking up and around as if she could catch a glimpse of it. "It is closer to the Northern Region, near the West." Her gaze snapped that way, longingly.

"Why is it you wish to know?" Sesshomaru asked, still watching Sango. She turned her gaze back to him and blushed.

"I've heard talk that the Lady Inukimi is very wise, and makes a habit as taking humans as... well... they've been referred to as pets." she answered. Sesshomarus eyebrow raised and he almost laughed. Almost.

"My mother keeps humans, yes. But not as pets. Guests, friends, occasionally a lover." he said. Kagome and Miroku noticed the look of disgust on his face.

"My Lord, if I may?" Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded, looking to him. "I noticed you did not look pleased when you said 'lovers'. Is that towards humans, or just that relation with your mother?" he asked, and his eye got that lecherous glint in them. Before Sesshomaru could do or say anything, Sango's Hiraikotsu was getting slammed into Miroku's head.

"Hentai!" she yelled, before smiling apologetically at Sesshomaru. "Sorry about that. The idiot doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"It was the latter." Sesshomaru said simply before standing, giving them a nod, and leaving to check the parameter. Mirokus fist shot up, and he hoarsely whispered, "Yes!"

Kagome and Sango laughed at them as they finished their dinner and got the kids ready for bed.

When he had finished his rounds, Sesshomaru stayed just within the treeline of the camp, out of sight of the only person left awake. The Miko, Kagome.

She invoked such curiosity within himself, it was frustrating. But he could not deny that her fiery attitude lit a fire long extinguished within his heart. She was so strong it hardly mattered that she was human.

"Are you going to stand there all night, großer Herr?" she asked without looking away from the fire. He stepped forward into the firelight, but did not make another move.

"What is it you called me?" he demanded. Kagome chuckled in response.

"I called you great Lord. No insult, I promise." she said, then patted the ground next to her. "Come, sit with me."

"I do not take orders from humans, Miko." Sesshomaru replied.

"It wasn't an order, merely a request. You may sit if you wish. I'd just appreciate the company." she said, somewhat quietly. Slowly, Sesshomaru approached Kagome and sat beside her.

"Has Inuyasha been near?" she asked after a few moments. Sesshomaru subtly sniffed the air, catching mostly her scent. A curious scent, indeed. She did not smell of death as other humans did. Instead she smelled of wild flowers and citrus.

"He has not. I have not seen, nor scented him." he replied, to which her shoulders slumped. "Does this upset you?" And why does he care?

"No, not near as much as I thought it would. I worry for his well being, of course. I would never wish him death. But still, I believe it is for the best that he stays away." she answered, glancing up at the demon beside her. He nodded in understanding.

"He has always been brash. Perhaps because of how he grew up, but he has also never been one to think of the consequences of his actions. I believe, that given time, he will see the error he made." Sesshomaru said before standing. He turned away, meaning to sit in a tree and berate himself for speaking his mind so much, when she grabbed his sleeve. He looked down to her, and she immediately released him.

"Sorry. I just...thank you." she said, and turned back to the fire. "But I don't think I'll ever allow him to be that close with me again. Perhaps not even friends. He has betrayed me and hurt me too many times."

"In light of that, I believe that's a very wise decision." He took a few steps towards the tree behind her before he spoke again. "If you wish, I could always use the perspective of one such as yourself on my side. Perhaps not my council, but an adviser none the less."

He disappeared up the tree, and she was left to ponder his words. The shards were almost all collected. Soon it would be time for the final battle with Naraku. What would she do after, should she survive? Could she go home to a normal life, or would she stay here and work for Sesshomaru like he offered? Could she even stand working for him?

She looked up towards the tree he rested in, contemplation written all over her face. He resisted the feeling rising in his chest from her staring, albeit unknowingly at him. Surely she could not have pinpointed him in the thick of the tree in the dark?

She wondered if perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to work for him. She's only ever seen him mistreat Jaken and Inuyasha. And she figured, from Sesshomaru's point of view, there were perfectly good reasons for it.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm horrible, I always forget to do this.

USUAL DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

VIII

The next day found them once again searching high and low, using scent, sight, hearing and Kagome's 6th sense for the Jewel to try and find any signs of it. Around mid day, Miroku suggested they stop in a village to rest and resupply. They figured they could ask around for rumors, or Naraku himself. Shortly after they ate, they decided to find a place to sleep for the night. Everyone agreed, and as they were headed up the path to the inn, they were approached by a young child.

"Excuse me, miss?" the child said, gently tugging on the bottom of Kagome's sweater. She ducked down so she was level with the child, and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Yes, little one? Do you need help?" she asked. The child hesitantly nodded.

"My name is Ikone. We've had problems with a demon in the forest to the south and we need your help! You're warriors, right? That's why you have the weapons?" he asked, worry sparkling in his brown eyes. Kagome put her hand on the child's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"We are. I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Lord Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Ah Uhn." she said, gesturing to everyone in turn. "What kind of trouble is this demon causing? Crops, livestock, villagers?"

"All of our livestock has been getting stolen! When they were almost all gone, it started taking people!" the child exclaimed. Kagomes eyes widened and she nodded.

"We'll take care of it. You hurry home, and we'll let you know when it's gone, alright?" she said gently. The child nodded and ran off towards one of the huts. She smiled as she watched him go before standing up right and turning towards her smiling companions.

"You've always had such a way with children." Sango laughed as she stepped up to Kagomes side.

"Yeah, all of them except my own little brother." Kagome laughed in return. Her face dropped slightly before she smiled again. "Shall we exterminate another demon?"

"Let's do it." Sango said as the two began walking.

"Comin' boys?" Kagome called over her shoulder. Miroku turned to Sesshomaru who stood looking slightly shocked.

"Might as well make sure they don't get outnumbered, right?" he said, smiling before following after the girls. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly as well.

The demon was of the ogre variety; and with a combined effort, they were able to take it down rather quickly. Unfortunately, Hiraikotsu was embedded in the skull, and though she was pulling with all her might, Sango couldn't seem to get it out.

"Gah! This has never happened to me, before." Sango said as she slumped against the giant boomerang. Kagome gave it a tug, not even shifting it.

"Well, there was a lot of power behind that throw. It's buried past the middle." she said, tapping it. Sango laughed tiredly.

"Yeah, I did throw it pretty hard, huh? It did take a lot of strength, and I'm pretty tired now." she said, trying to pull it out and failing again. Sesshomaru and Miroku walked up to the girls.

"Is it stuck?" Miroku asked. Sango and Kagome nodded. "That doesn't usually happen. Tired, Sango?" he teased, poking her side. She jerked and laughed.

"A bit, yeah. That last throw really took it out of me." She said as she moved to let Miroku try. He pulled, and it budged, but not enough. He pulled again, but it wouldn't move anymore.

"It's like it's caught." Miroku said as he slumped against it. Sesshomaru walked closer to inspect the demon, before looking back at his companions.

"This scar here," he said, pointing to a long jagged scar across the side of the ogres head, "is from a metal hook. Some ogres have been known to insert them, so if they are killed their enemies will not be able to retrieve their weapon before they are killed by the next ogre."

"So, we need to unhook the Hiraikotsu?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru then the fallen demon. Sesshomaru nodded, reached forward, and yanked to the right, then up, retrieving the boomerang bone with little effort. He passed it over to Sango, who took it with a thank you. He nodded and turned back towards the village.

"Let us return, and inform them of the beasts defeat." he said as he continued forward. The others walked right behind him.

When they entered the village again, cheers erupted from every direction. The child that had first greeted them ran up to Kagome again.

"Is it really dead? Did you defeat it?" he asked excitedly. Kagome smiled kindly and nodded.

"We sure did. In fact, Sango here, our demon slayer, defeated the beast herself." she answered, smiling and gesturing towards a blushing Sango.

"Please, Kagome, it was nothing." Sango protested. The young woman shook her head in return.

"No, you earned the praise. You're very strong, Sango." she finalized. While Kagome and Shippo explained what transpired with the ogre, Sesshomaru studied the curious Miko. She was strange, indeed, intelligent, well taught, kind, sometimes too forgiving, gentle, and yet she was motherly, strong, stubborn, dependable, and she had an incredibly warm soul.

"Miko, may I speak with you?" Sesshomaru asked when the villagers had dispersed to prepare a celebratory meal. Kagome looked at him tiredly but waved him on.

"Yeah, we can go over there, by that fallen tree. I think I need to sit for a minute." she said as she walked over. Half way there she began to favor her right leg.

"Are you well?" he asked, bending in front of her to inspect her leg after she sat.

"I uh..I think so. I felt a little twinge when I ran to help Sango after the ogre got its club. I probably twisted it a little." she said, gingerly removing her shoe and sock. Sesshomaru carefully lifted it, his long smooth fingers whispering across her leg. When he reached her ankle, she winced. Almost silently he clicked his tongue.

"Seems you are right. You have bandages, yes? In the hideous bag?" he asked, looking up to her as he slowly lowered her foot. She laughed and nodded, rifling through her bag till she found the first aid kit.

Sesshomaru took the bandage from her and wrapped her ankle to her specifications. When he finished, he gathered up her sock and shoe, placing them in her bag before looking at her again.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I've gotta be honest, I didn't think you'd know how to properly wrap an injury." she said sheepishly. A small smile curved the edge of Sesshomaru's lips.

"Demons heal quickly, yes. But in battle, blood loss is lethal. There have been many times I have wrapped a soldiers wounds before we rushed back into the fray." He replied, leaning back on his hands. Kagome smiled at him.

"You are not truly an Ice Prince, are you?" she asked. His eyes widened ever so slightly before returning to their cold facade. "What I mean is, you care very much for those around you, but you do not let them close to you."

"What makes you think you know anything about me?" he asked calmly and she chuckled in return.

"You are easier to study than you think, for someone who knows how to look." she said simply. "Now, you said you wanted to talk? I'm assuming it wasn't about this."

Sesshomaru briefly considered going back on what he was going to say. Or ask, rather. But still, the Miko was right. He had only one friend; and though this girl was human, she was a good companion.

"I have been contemplating our last conversation. What you said, about someone wanting you for you." he started and Kagomes eyes grew wide, and her face grew hot. "You are right. So I would like to ask, if you would consider being my friend?"

Kagome stared at him in silence for a second, completely stunned. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"I have seen how you react to all those around you. Your soul is pure, warm, and bright. It is...a comfort. And you are a good companion." he continued, shocking her even more.

"It would be a great honor to consider myself your friend, my Lord." Kagome answered, a huge smile on her face. He chuckled at her.

"I believe, Kagome, that friends call each other by name, yes?" He rose to sit next to her on the fallen tree. Kagome nodded enthusiastically, still smiling.

* * *

Read and review, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

USUAL DISCLAIMER

* * *

IX

That night found Kagome awake and staring at the moonless sky. She had wandered into the forest, to a meadow they had earlier passed. Laying in the flowers, she watched the dark sky.

"It is no good to be out here by yourself." said a voice to her left. Kagome squeaked as she sprang up, notching an arrow on her bow and pointing it at the voice. She sagged in relief when she saw it was Sesshomaru.

"You scared me." she laughed. He tilted his head slightly, an eyebrow raised.

"I could have killed you. You should be more careful." he replied. Kagome's face saddened.

"Yeah.. I'll remember that." she whispered, sitting back down. He looked at her curiously. Her mood had changed so quickly.

"I am sorry if I offended you." he said, sitting next to her, studying her face. She looked up at him, shocked before understanding dawned.

"No, you didn't offend. I'm sorry it's just... there's a lot on my mind tonight." she answered, looking at him then the empty sky. He followed her gaze, and understanding dawned in him.

"It is the New Moon. Inuyasha is human this night." he said as they looked at each other. "He has put you through many hardships. Yet you still worry for him?"

"Hmm. I will probably always love Inuyasha. He was my first love, after all. But now he's more like the stupid older brother I never wanted, that acts worse than my little brother." She laughed, before turning somber.

"You know... I finally admitted to myself that he didn't love me like that. That he never would, but...God I didn't think he hated me. I thought we were at least friends. Fuck, I'm such an idiot." She slumped to the forest floor, and covered her face with her arms. Sesshomaru chuckled and leaned over to move her arms.

"You are many things, Kagome. An idiot is not one of them. A bit naive at times, perhaps. But you are too wise, and too smart to be an idiot. Would you like to know what I think?" he asked, holding her hands away from her face. She nodded.

"I think Inuyasha is the idiot for not seeing you for what you are. He thinks Kikyo is the strong one? The brave one? I believe not. She cowered from her duty, always wishing for a more simple life. You, however, set aside your qualms and took to your duty. Though you would like nothing more than to return to your family, you continue to spend most of your time here, in a time that is not your own, fighting demons and collecting shards."

"Wait a minute, how did you find out where I'm from?" she asked, suddenly on high alert. "Is that why you wanted to be my friend? To get inside secrets on the future?"

She stood up, and started running towards the village. He stood quickly too, and darted in front of her. He grabbed her waist to keep her from moving.

"That is not why I wish to be your friend. I was speaking with Miroku and Sango earlier. They did not tell me exactly, but I figured it out. And it is a secret with me, as well. I will protect it with my life, Kagome. I promise." he said, looking into her eyes. They watered, but she let no tears fall.

"Thank you. Why do you wish to be my friend?" she asked, returning to where she sat before. He sat next to her again, facing her.

"My mother did not approve of letting anyone close. Nor of revealing vulnerabilities. She taught me to be everything that I am. But I do not share her ability to have many so close, yet so far from ones self. The one friend I have, knows everything about me." he started, and Kagome hummed in understanding.

"You go all in or not at all." she observed and he nodded.

"It seems there is no middle ground for me. I know you are trustworthy and would keep my secrets, my vulnerabilities. I believe, that by spending time with you, I could learn how to be your friend. You will never have to worry about my betrayal." Sesshomaru said, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." she said quietly, hands folded in her lap and her gaze lowered. "Might I ask, though, who your other friend is?"

"Hnn. He is Naoshi, Lord of the South. A sea serpent demon of great power." Sesshomaru said, his gaze turning to the sky. Kagomes eyes widened and a mega watt smile grew.

"Really? A sea serpent? That's amazing!" Kagome said, looking to Sesshomaru, who met her gaze before her gaze turned wistful and sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've never been to the sea," she said, her gaze turning inward. "My father was supposed to take us the week he died, but he never got to and we never went. I'll bet it's beautiful."

Sesshomaru watched her for a minute, as a thought formed and she stared off into the distance. He could easily take her to the sea. But would it be everything she imagined without her father there? He didn't know, but perhaps if he discussed it with her friends, he'd get a better idea of her reaction.

"You should get some sleep, Kagome. Your ankle is not yet healed and we've far to go tomorrow." he said, his fingers grazing her shoulder.

"Are we heading somewhere specific?" she asked. He smiled slightly at her.

"I believe we should head South, perhaps there are more shards of the jewel." he answered. She laughed and bumped her shoulder into his.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." she said, standing and brushing off her bottom. Sesshomaru stood, moving to her right. He supported her as they made their way back to camp. Kagome lay down with Shippo and Rin, almost instantly falling asleep.

Sesshomaru sat beneath a tree, near his new friend and their children. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Miroku walking up and sitting just an arms reach away from him. Brave, indeed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, voice low so as not to wake anyone. He knew the demon would hear him perfectly. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the monk.

"What is it?" he asked, not quite caring to keep the cold facade.

"How's her ankle?" Miroku asked, obviously building up to his real question. Just this once, Sesshomaru decided, he'd indulge.

"It will need a few days. Perhaps a week or two, if she's stubborn." he said. Miroku chuckled and nodded.

"I believe if the children keep her occupied with games and lessons, she won't be so tempted to walk. Perhaps if they rode Ah-Uhn?" Miroku suggested. Sesshomaru nodded, looking back towards the woman.

"Have you been to the sea, monk?" he asked, after a minute. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise but still he mumbled an affirmative.

"For your work, or just to see it?" Sesshomaru asked, looking towards Miroku now. Miroku tilted his head side to side.

"Both, my Lord. My uncle took me a few times after my father died, and I've done exorcises there. Why do you ask?"

"Kagome has never been to the sea." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Ahh. You wish to take her?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru's gaze returned to him, his eyes defensively cold. Miroku held up his hands in surrender.

"I apologize, my Lord. I merely thought, since the two of you have become friends, perhaps you were taking her as a gift." Miroku said, tucking his arms in his robes. Sesshomaru almost chuckled aloud.

"I worry though." he said, looking Miroku in the eye. The monk raised an eyebrow in question. "She informed me her father was to take her family, but his passing came before he could. They never went."

"I see. So you worry it would not be a joyous occasion? That it would be sorrowful?" Miroku asked, and Sesshomaru nodded. Miroku looked to his dear friend in thought.

He had known her father died when she was young, her brother even younger. He knew she had never been to the sea, but he hadn't known the reason. Perhaps it would be bittersweet. He looked to the two children snuggled deeply to her sides, her arms tucked around both of them. Then he looked to Sango, who took on the role of Kagomes older sister, sleeping close by. Finally, and with confidence, he spoke.

"I believe, that though it may be bittersweet, and she may even cry, if we all are with her she will be happy. Kagome is the type of person to enjoy life as it comes to her. She takes the bad times with her head held high, and the good times with a smile on her face. I believe it will be a well received gift, Lord Sesshomaru. And I believe she will forever carry it in her heart." Miroku said, smiling at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru sat in silent contemplation long after Miroku had given him a single pat on the shoulder and gone to bed. Briefly he wondered why he let the monk take such liberties with his person, but eventually put it off to him being Kagomes friend. He'd known her for many years, after all. Hopefully the monk was right, and them being there with her will help it be a happy occasion.

* * *

Woot! Our boy is up two friends! Miroku always sees, doesn't he?


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER

* * *

X

One week later, the group crossed the border into the Southern lands. As Miroku predicted, the children had kept Kagome on Ah Uhn, for lessons and reading allowing her ankle to heal. With a couple hours to spare until sundown, they stopped near a hot spring. Almost immediately after they set up camp, Kagome and Sango made for the spring. Shippo and Rin joined, of course, bringing the duckies that Kagome had brought from her time for them. They laughed as they played, while Kagome and Sango relaxed against the edge.

"So how's your friendship with Lord Sesshomaru coming along? It seems to be going pretty good." Sango asked.

"It is! He's actually quite the conversationalist. But the best part, is that he asks me things about me; my friends, my family, what I do for fun at home. He even answers most of the questions I ask." Kagome said, as Sango busted out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"It's just- 'most'. It's so him!" She said between bouts of laughter. Kagome joined in after a second.

"It must have been really hard on him, losing his father so soon. I mean, to us he'd be old but... he couldn't have been more than a handful of centuries old." Sango said, solemnly a few minutes after they'd calmed. Kagome nodded.

"From what I can tell, his mother taught him how to be so cold, and she's extremely clever. Intuitive, manipulative, and incredibly cunning. But I don't think she really treated him badly, either. I think, despite the affair, she was just as devastated as Sesshomaru was." Kagome replied as she washed Shippos hair. Sango took the shampoo bottle and began washing Rins, as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru told Rin that the Lady Mother is really, really powerful and she's got people every where telling her gossip." Rin piped up. "Lady Kagome? What's gossip?"

"Gossip is when people talk about other people and what they're doing. They talk about whether they think it's right, or scandalous, or they talk about how things they've heard can be avoided. Have you met the Lady Mother, Rin?" Kagome replied. Rin nodded.

"Rin met her once, but I don't really remember it. But my Lord Sesshomaru says she saved Rins life!" she answered excitedly. Kagome and Sango looked at each other sadly over the children's heads.

"I heard about her, long ago." Shippo said, "It was said that after Inu no Taisho died, she locked herself away for months. Barely anyone saw her, then one day she walked into the court of the West, and informed them that Sesshomaru would take his fathers place as Lord of the West."

"Really? So soon after, Sesshomaru became Lord?" Kagome said, shocked. Shippo nodded.

"He would have had to, or it would have gone to another demon of high rank and his fathers legacy would be lost." he replied, his emerald eyes shining. Kagome ruffled his now clean hair, and smiled.

"He must have been very brave to do so. Just like a clever little fox I know." she said, rubbing her nose against his. He giggled and shook his head. They finished washing and made their way to camp. To their surprise, there was a boar roasting above a fire.

"Wow, Miroku's cooking? Hope we survive the night." Sango joked as she sat down next to him. Kagome and the kids laughed with her, while Miroku clutched his heart in mock hurt.

"My dear Sango, to think I would ever hurt such a luscious and beautiful woman as yourself." he said, his hand moving towards her rear. With a roll of her eyes, her hand met his cheek with a loud clap. Shippo winced and shook his head.

"Really Miroku, you'd think you'd learn." he said, shaking his head. Miroku laughed and shook his head, holding his left hand.

"This cursed thing, I can't control it!" Miroku exclaimed, pretending to fight his left by holding it by the wrist with his right. He thrashed around, yelling and howling about his cursed hand, the children screaming with laughter the whole time. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru to the right of them, chuckling at the monks antics. She leaned towards Sesshomaru, and he leaned towards her.

"This is the most fun I've ever seem him have. He's always fun to be around, but he's never joked and played like that. It's a joy to see." she whispered, her eyes on Miroku and the children the whole time. Sesshomaru looked to Miroku, then to Kagome.

"Perhaps there is more joy to be found, because there is more hope." he replied, just as quietly. Kagome looked at him and smiled, not even realizing how close their faces were.

"Perhaps you're right. We stand a much better chance with you by our side." she said. Sesshomaru chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"I was speaking of you. You've grown more confident in yourself as well as your powers. With some training, you'll be even more powerful." he said, a slight smile on his face. She looked at him, completely shocked.

"You think so?" she asked. He could have scoffed if he wasn't taught otherwise.

"I would not have said it if I didn't believe it to be true." he deadpanned. Kagome laughed at herself.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. You're not much of a talker, usually." she said. He nodded and chuckled again.

After dinner, and the children had been put to bed, the adults sat around the fire. They talked about the shards, their battles and adventures, and people they'd met along the way.

"Koga of the Northern wolf tribe?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku nodded, still laughing. Sango shoved him to the side, as Kagome covered her cherry red face in embarrassment.

"It's not funny, guys! Like, every time we see him, it's 'Kagome, my woman! You're my woman, shut up dog breath!' It's too much." Kagome laughed, impersonating Koga the best she could. Sango and Miroku laughed harder, but Sesshomaru was miffed. Who was this wolf to claim Kagome?

Mine. His beast roared. The filthy wolf cannot have her! Mine! Sesshomaru rumbled in agreement.

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Said demon snapped his gaze over to her quickly, his eyes slightly wide. "You growled. Do you sense something coming?" Her hand inched towards her bow, preparing for battle. He shook his head, and Miroku glanced at him knowingly.

"It is nothing of concern. I merely remembered I have some business to attend with Koga. He does this every time he senses you nearby?" he asked, turning the attention back to Kagome. She nodded, blushing again. He found he liked that on her, how it spread beautifully across her ivory cheeks.

"He does, yeah. I've told him it's never gonna happen, but he's too thick headed to listen. Someday I'll have to get it through his thick skull, but I've been too busy dealing with the jewel shards and Inuyasha." she replied, shrugging. The others nodded, and started joking about the different ways she could get it through his skull.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" Kagome replied.

"Could you tell us more about your family? What are they like?" she asked, laying on her side and supporting her head with her hand. Sesshomaru and Miroku looked to her as well.

"They're lovely, if not a bit eccentric. My grandpa is the one who runs our shrine, though he has no spiritual power. But he was always telling me stories about this era, the demons, the politics, all of it. He'd even given me a trinket of the Shikon No Tama the day I fell through the well the first time." Kagome laughed, looking into the fire.

"Mama is the sweetest, most loving woman you'd ever meet, and quite possibly the best cook. She always knows what to say when I'm having a hard time. When dad died, she really stepped up. Started working as a waitress part time on top of helping at the shrine, while raising Souta and myself. Souta, he's a butt sometimes, but he's brilliant. He's intuitive, and so bright. He loves to play soccer, too. I think he could go pro if he keeps it up."

"Soccer?" Miroku asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's a very popular game. You've got two teams, and a goal on either side of a field, long ways. One person from each team guards the goals, and their job is to stop the other team from scoring a goal, and earning points. The rest of the players from each team run up and down the field kicking the ball, trying to score. But they're not allowed to use their hands, or it's a penalty and they don't gain points. I'm not the best at explaining it, but it's a fun game." she explained, gesturing with her hands and rocks

"I do not understand the point of this game. What does it teach?" Sesshomaru said.

"It's for fun, for entertainment. Like the Romans with their Gladiators. I suppose it teaches coordination, teamwork." she replied. He sat quietly for a second, thinking it over. "Haven't you ever done something just for fun?"

"Not in many centuries. There is no reason or time for fun when you are a Lord." he answered.

"I think you know that's untrue, Sesshomaru." A voice said, from the dark. Kagome, Sango and Miroku sprang up, weapons in hand, but Sesshomaru stayed sitting.

"I figured you would have arrived sooner, Naoshi. You're getting slow, old friend." he said, from his position on the ground.

"Now, now Sesshomaru. So rude. Didn't your mother treat you better?" Naoshi asked, stepping into view. He was tall, with fair, slightly silver skin and blue-green hair. He was well built, more muscled than Sesshomaru, and his eyes were cerulean. Kagome lowered her bow, motioning for Sango and Miroku to do the same. She bowed her head low, but did not prostrate herself before the Southern Lord.

He raised his brow in response, as Sango and Miroku followed suit. A smile spread across his face as he looked to Sesshomaru quickly who was looking at Kagome with pride and awe in his eyes. He chuckled, and Kagome lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Lord Naoshi, of the Southern Lands, we welcome you to our humble camp. Could I offer you some tea?" She asked pleasantly, a smile on her face.

"Indeed. Thank you, Miss...?" he said, smiling at her.

"Higurashi Kagome, my Lord." she said, as she turned towards the fire to make more tea. Naoshi sat down next to Sesshomaru, while Sango and Miroku took their places silently, confused about what happened.

"Is it often you do not bow properly before a Lord, Kagome?" he asked, eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. Kagome glanced at him as she readied the cups.

"I meant no disrespect, my Lord. But I find no need to pose as a toad, when a simple bow will do. I know my place, and it is not on my hands and knees before those who have not earned my respect." she said, as the kettle boiled. She poured the tea, handing each being their glass before pouring her own.

Naoshi laughed aloud, Sesshomaru smirked behind his cup, and Sango and Miroku stared at her, eyes wide and mouths agape. Their heads whipped back and forth between the crazy girl and the powerful demons, sure she would be attacked. But Naoshi simply held his cup up to her in cheers, a smile on his face.

"I like you, Kagome. You've got fire. So how is it you still have your head around this icicle?" he laughed, nudging Sesshomarus shoulder.

"Who, that teddy bear? Nothin' doin'." Kagome joked, winking at Sesshomaru. His eyes widened marginally and his face reddened just slightly before he got himself under control again. But Miroku and Naoshi saw it.

"So how'd you meet Sesshomaru, anyway?" Naoshi asked.

"He tried to kill me." Kagome said simply, before sipping her tea. "Well, he tried to get his fathers sword from Inuyasha, and I was there."

"And...how are you his friend?" Naoshi asked his voice full of confusion and wonder. Kagome, Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Kagome has the best heart you'll ever encounter. Almost every friend she's made has either tried to kill her, kidnap her, or both." Sango said, a huge smile on her face.

"You included?" he asked, looking to her and Miroku. They both nodded, bashful looks on their faces.

"Well, really, Miroku tried to steal from Inuyasha and they fought. Sango tried to kill Inuyasha because she thought he'd killed her brother. Again, I was just there." Kagome said, holding Sango's hand.

"Did he?" Naoshi asked and both women shook their heads.

"No, a half demon named Naraku did. He told me Inuyasha had done it, and in a vengeful rage I attacked him. I'm lucky they saved me, instead." Sango answered.

"That's amazing. Pardon my rudeness for not having asked before. What are your names?" Naoshi asked.

"Sango, and Miroku." she replied, gesturing respectively. He nodded in greeting, a smile on his face.

"I see you brought Rin with you, Sesshomaru, but who is the other one?" he asked.

"That's my son, Shippo. A fox kit." Kagome answered, smiling towards her adopted son. Naoshi's eyebrow raised.

"How is this possible? I can smell your purity." he said, bluntly. Kagome blushed and laughed.

"I adopted him. He tried to steal the jewel shards from Inuyasha and me, to avenge his fathers death. We helped him, and I took him in." she answered. Naoshi's eyes widened.

"You are quite extraordinary! It seems every one here is very lucky to have come across you." he said. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm the lucky one. They've taught me so much." she said, smiling at her friends.

"On the contrary, Kagome, we are more lucky. You've become our family. We are all a family now, because you showed us love and compassion when we had none." Sango said, squeezing Kagomes hand. Kagome squeezed back, and wiped tears away with her other hand.

"Aw, Sesshomaru why don't you talk to me like that?" Naoshi said, leaning against the other demon with his hands clasped against his chest. Sesshomaru scoffed and pushed him off. The others laughed, and Naoshi feigned hurt.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you wound me. You're so mean." he pouted.

"How long have you two been friends?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm. Before our first fangs, I believe." Sesshomaru replied. Naoshi nodded in agreement.

"We used to get into trouble together at the western fortress all the time." Naoshi said, smiling. "Ohh Shiori used to get so mad at us when we'd wreck the gardens."

"Because we wrecked more than the gardens." Sesshomaru said, a small smile gracing his lips. Kagome giggled.

"Did you two run rampant?" she teased, but they both nodded.

"There was about a decade that we weren't allowed to see each other, because the cost of repairs was getting too high." Sesshomaru said. The other three gaped.

* * *

Horrible place to leave off and I'm sorry. But hey, little look into Sesshy's childhood.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER

* * *

XI

The next morning found them at the Southern fortress, having flown the rest of the way with Naoshi's guidance. They sat in the dining hall, eating breakfast and having small talk as the fortress came to life. All over they could hear demons bustling around, going about their work and their day.

Kagome and Sango got to talking to Naoshi's mate, Raya, who was also a sea serpent demon. Sesshomaru and Naoshi got deep into conversation as the kids talked and played.

After breakfast, Raya took Sango Kagome and the kids to the gardens, before excusing herself to handle some business. With the promise of her return, the girls waved her off. After some time, Sesshomaru joined them in the gardens, taking a seat with Kagome and Sango in the shade of a tree.

"This garden is so beautiful, and the weather is perfect!" Kagome said, stretching her arms towards the sky. Sesshomaru looked towards her and chuckled.

"You look like a feline." he said simply. She huffed out a laugh and looked at him.

"And what's wrong with cats?" she asked. He looked at her pointedly before shrugging.

"Pesky little things. Always poking and lounging about." he said, peeking at Kagome from his peripheral. She laughed and poked his side, causing him to jerk away.

"You've proven my point." he said, bopping her head. She scoffed at him in return.

"And it's so like a dog to bop someone for attention." she countered, stroking her finger down his nose. He stared at her in shock, while she giggled with Sango.

After a few minutes of them watching the kids, he reached over and bopped her again. When she snapped her head over to look at him, shocked laughter bubbling out of her, he was no where to be seen. She looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere.

Until a strand of hair was tugged from the top of her head. Her and Sango looked up, before bursting into surprised laughter. There Sesshomaru hung, upside down, Kagome's midnight locks between his thumb and forefinger with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Kagome laughed. He shrugged.

"Getting your attention." he answered simply before tugging her hair again, smile still in place. He fell from the tree, landing on his feet before snatching Kagomes backpack and running off.

"Hey!" she yelled, jumping to her feet and running after him. Sango, laughing, gathered the children and followed after them. They ran for a good fifteen minutes before Sesshomaru came to a sudden stop in front of a door. Kagome, not expecting the stop or able to slow down in time, ran right into him. He turned in time to catch her, and stood there with her pressed against him.

"Sorry." she breathed, looking into his eyes. The beautiful amber color seemed to pull her in like bees to honey. They stood looking into each others eyes until they heard footsteps getting close, and they took a couple steps away from each other. He handed her her backpack as Sango ran up with the children, Miroku and their two hosts. Sesshomaru nodded at Miroku before he looked at Kagome.

"I have a gift for you, Kagome." he said, putting his hand on the handle of the door. "I sincerely hope you like it."

When he opened the door, he put his hand to Kagome's back and guided her forward. She took a few steps forward, before she let out a gasp and whipped her head around to look at him. He smiled brightly at her, so only she could see, and gestured for her to keep going.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Kagome continued forward, following the sound she'd longed to hear her whole life. Finally, when she rounded the corner, she could see the path to the sea they were at the coast of. With a squeal of joy and a grip on Sesshomaru's hand, she ran forward until she stood just a few feet from the water.

She stood staring at it, a smile on her face. As Sesshomaru stood next to her, still holding her hand, he couldn't help but feel at peace. He looked over to Kagome to see her still smiling brightly, but with a single tear running down her face. He leaned close to her, squeezing her hand gently.

"He is always with you, Kagome. And I'm positive that he's incredibly proud of you." he whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes shining before she flung herself at him, hugging him around the neck. He held her tightly, rumbling comfortingly.

"Was it a good gift?" he asked, nudging her cheek with his before pulling back to look at her.

"It's the most amazing gift I've ever gotten, Sesshomaru. I'll never be able to express my gratitude, thank you so much." she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She turned, reaching into her back pack for her and Shippos bathing suits.

"Shippo! Wanna go for a swim?" she asked excitedly, walking towards Shippo and leaving a very stunned Sesshomaru behind. Miroku and Naoshi walked up to him, knowing smirks on their faces. Instantly, Sesshomarus went blank.

"Ahh, come on, Sesshomaru. Don't be afraid to show some emotion every now and then. You're among friends." Naoshi said, gesturing around him and smiling. Sesshomaru looked to Miroku, perhaps a bit hopefully and said monk nodded in response, smiling warmly.

"You can confide in us, my Lord." Miroku said, bowing his head with his hand on his heart. Sesshomaru nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Do you like the Lady Kagome?" Naoshi asked, gesturing towards her as she waded into the water with Shippo, laughing at the waves as they pushed against her. Sesshomaru's gaze followed her, his smile warming and growing.

"My beast claimed her. But I do not know how to feel about it." he said, simply. Both of the other mens eyes widened.

"Your beast claimed her? That means he-you-uh.. wants her for a mate?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru nodded, his gaze still on her. "So why don't you know how to feel about it?"

"She is human." he said, looking at them both. "She has a human lifespan."

Naoshi and Miroku looked at each other, then Sesshomaru.

"I do not wish to fall in love with her, only to lose her so soon." he continued.

"What about the blood bond?" Naoshi asked suddenly. Sesshomaru stared at him.

"Naoshi. Kagome is Miko, it could kill her. Or both of us. There's never been a blood bond between a Miko and a Demon, we do not know what would happen." he said somewhat morosely. Naoshi smiled.

"But you've considered it." he said smugly. Sesshomaru glared at him and Miroku chuckled.

"I have an idea, my Lord. What if we asked the Lady Mother? Surely she'd have an idea?" he asked. Sesshomarus eyes widened.

"Shit." he said. Miroku and Naoshi's eyes widened in shock. "Mother is not going to like this."

Naoshi cracked up laughing, doubling over and holding his stomach. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru stood there, a haunted look on his face. Miroku looked back and forth between them.

"Does the Lady Mother not like humans?" he asked.

"Not so much. She doesn't like weak humans, but she knows the council would never accept a human as their Lady, let alone a hanyou as the heir. It'd take work to get them to agree and not kill them." Sesshomaru answered. Miroku nodded solemnly.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, jogging down the beach towards them.

Miroku's eyes bugged out, and Sesshomarus breath hitched at the sight of Kagome, wet, in a bikini. Well, scraps of cloth to them. Sesshomaru growled loud enough for the two men to hear and they instantly averted their gazes. Kagome got up to them, and clutched onto Sesshomaru's arm.

"Come swim with me, Sesshomaru! This is such an amazing gift and I want you to share it with me, please?" she asked, pouting.

"Aww... you're hitting him with the puppy dog face?" Miroku groaned, feeling pity for the poor demon Lord. If he hadn't been so distracted by everything that was Kagome, he would have asked Miroku about what he said.

Instead, he found himself being tugged towards the water. Just before they got to the water, Sesshomaru gathered himself enough to halt and remove his boots, socks and haori. Without a second thought, he sliced his hakama to the knees before following the spirited girl into the water.

She turned to look at him as she walked in, the water just caressing her bottom. She took in his change, and smiled at him.

"I didn't expect you to ever cut your hakama just to swim." she giggled. He felt it wash over him like the water licking at his ankles. Walking farther in, nearer to the girl he desired, he let out a chuckle.

"Well, a certain Miko wanted me to enjoy the sea with her for the first time. I couldn't possibly refuse such a request from a friend." he replied, reaching out for her hand. She took his, as he stepped closer to her. When he got right up to her, he smiled.

"Can you hold a solid barrier? Sealed, nothing in or out?" he asked, as he took her other hand. Distracted, she nodded.

"Uh.. I think so. Probably, why?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. So beautiful, with the sun reflecting off the sea onto him, making him look incredible. He chuckled.

"Hmm. I will do it this time, and I'll teach you later." he said, forming a solid barrier around them, that they could still see out of. Smiling, he ran his hands up her arms to her waist, pulling her closer. "Hold on."

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he took off, out to sea, then down into the water. Kagome shrieked from the initial shock, expecting the water to rush them, and laughing when it merely brushed across the barrier. She met his gaze, excitement in her eyes.

"This is incredible! Oh, Sesshomaru thank you so much!" she exclaimed, hugging him again.

She turned, but didn't move away; staying in his arms, but looking at the ocean life around them. Schools of fish passed by, jellyfish, they looked around the reef, and saw sharks. Kagome turned in his arms again, looking up into his eyes.

"You really are absolutely amazing. I'm really glad we've become so close." she said, smiling. "I know I said it already, but... today will be in my heart forever."

They returned to their friends, who greeted them with shouts and waves. Still holding onto Sesshomaru, Kagome walked further in, enjoying the waters caress against her legs and stomach. Sesshomaru watched her, a smile on his face. Without warning, he snatched Kagome up bridal style, and tossed her into the water, just a foot in front of him. Laughter sounded all around him as Kagome came up for air, gasping. With most of her hair in her eyes, she pointed at him.

"Dead." she said simply, before chasing after him. With a laugh the others barely believed came out of his lips, he took off down the beach, always staying just out of Kagomes reach.

With an extra boost of reiki that he wasn't expecting, she lunged forward just enough to grab him by the arm, then leaped, effectively tackling him to the ground. With the ocean tide splashing against them, she straddled him, hands on his shoulders.

"Do you concede, my lord?" she asked, chest heaving with her efforts to catch her breath. Sesshomaru had to take a minute to remind himself she was still innocent. She knew not what she does.

He growled playfully, flipping her over right as a wave came through, covering them both before retreating. She sputtered a cough, looking up at him in shock. She recovered quickly though, throwing him a tricksters grin. Before he could figure out what she planned to do, her arms flew up, knocking his out from under him before sliding down the sand as quick as she could and taking off at breakneck speed.

Naoshi's eyes widened in worry and he hit Mirokus shoulder perhaps a tiny bit harder than intended. With a gasp of protest, Miroku looked where Naoshi was pointing. Kagome had unwittingly invited chase.

Though Sesshomaru kept repeating to himself that she didn't know she was inviting chase, the looks she shot him over her shoulder as he chased her riled his beast to no end. He caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist which caused her to scream with giggles. He hoisted her in the air, spinning her around, relishing in her laughter and how their hair seemed to come together like the night and the moon.

He let her down gently, and she wobbled around obviously very dizzy. She continued to giggle though, even as she fell over into the water. They played by the ocean side until the sun had set and the children were shivering. Kagome quickly changed her and Shippos clothes, and pulled out a small night gown she'd bought at a village for Rin, changing her from her wet clothes. Her and Sesshomaru carried their children in, helping them eat at least a little bit before putting them to bed. Sweet things were completely exhausted.

* * *

What do you guys think? Sweet chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER

XII

The following morning the gang, along with Naoshi, traveled a few hours away from the fortress before Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, looking to the sky. Naoshi and Kagome walked up to him.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked, looking around them and readying her bow. Sesshomaru looked down to her, proud she was always prepared for a fight.

"Yesterday we swam, Kagome. Today, we fly." he smiled at her, "Sango, Miroku. Fly on the fire cat. Jaken, ready Ah Uhn for the children and yourself."

The others did as told, making sure the saddle bags on the two headed dragon were properly strapped, before climbing on and taking off into the sky, following Sesshomaru and Naoshi. Kagome clung to Sesshomaru's side, his arm around her waist.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, glad to not have to yell over the wind.

"To see someone very important. And powerful. I must ask her of something before we continue our journey." he answered, looking back to the sky.

"Are we going to see her, then?" Naoshi asked, flying close. Sesshomaru looked to him and nodded. Naoshi merely smiled, and began looping through the sky. Kagome and the children giggled at his antics, until a giant castle came into view. Kagome stared at it in shock.

"Is that a- a floating...castle!?" Kagome gasped.

"It is my mothers home." Sesshomaru told her, pulling her closer before giving the signal to fly faster. Kagome stared at him in shock, but couldn't say anything for the wind.

When they landed, Kagome stared in awe. She was so busy studying the castle style and calculating the amount of power it'd take to make it hover like this, she hardly even noticed the large blast of youki or the doors opening. She looked towards the door, shocked to see an almost exact version of Sesshomaru, in female form.

"Sesshomaru, my son." the woman purred, sashaying up to the group. Said demon instantly tensed.

"Greetings, Mother. How are you?" he said, tilting his head to her. She tilted hers in return, before looking over the ragtag group with a heavy eye. She looked back to Sesshomaru, about to say something, until she noticed Kagome, still tucked into his side. Kagome took a half step to the side, bowing from the waist to the demoness in front of her. Shiori opened her fan and hid her smile with it, sneaking a glance at Sesshomaru's amused grin.

"Hey! Kagome, how come she gets a low bow?" Naoshi whined, walking up to the human girl. Kagome chuckled at him.

"Because the Lady Mother is much more powerful than you are, Naoshi. And quite frankly, more threatening." she stated, as if it was obvious. Naoshi slumped in defeat, looking to Shiori.

"You win this round, my Lady." he groaned.

"I win every round, pup." she quipped, folding her fan. "You, girl. Who are you?"

"I am Higurashi Kagome, my Lady. Guardian of the Shikon No Tama." she said, smiling at the great demoness.

"I see. So it was you who shattered the Jewel 5 years ago?" she asked, looking at the girl with a veiled expression. "That little Jewel has caused quite a commotion."

"Eh...unfortunately, yes. That was me. We've been working to gather the Jewel, together." Kagome answered, gesturing to her friends. "And to defeat the half demon that seeks its power."

"You humans expect to kill that creature?" the demoness laughed.

"We are more powerful than you think, my Lady. I mean no disrespect, but you should not judge all humans based on one pampered hime." Kagome stated, looking the powerful demoness in the eye.

"You dare speak against me? You do not seem powerful." Shiori said, looking Kagome up and down. The girl scoffed in return.

"There's always more than meets the eye." she said simply.

"Insolence!" Shiori yelled, before releasing her whip and swinging it at Kagome. As fast as it took Sesshomaru to run in front of her, Kagome threw a barrier up around them both without blinking or breaking eye contact with the demoness.

"Mother that is enough. We came here because I wish to speak with you." Sesshomaru growled. Shiori withdrew her whip, and looked at her son.

"Very well. Naoshi, take this group to the dining hall. I'm sure the young ones are hungry." she said, looking to the children warmly. "Hello again, Rin."

"Hello, Lady Mother!" Rin said, skipping up and hugging the demoness's leg before running off towards the dining hall. The demoness chuckled, and motioned her son to follow.

Kagome and the others looked at each other in confusion and slight shock, but followed Naoshi.

Sesshomaru followed his mother through many halls, until reaching her favorite library. It was modeled to look exactly like the one at the Western fortress, books and all, so she could reminisce in peace. She sat in a western style chair, big poofy and comfy. Sesshomaru sat on the matching love seat across from her.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about, Maru?" she asked him, as a servant brought tea.

"It is about the human, Kagome." he said, slowly.

"Hmm? The feisty one?" she asked, eyebrow raised. He nodded in return.

"My beast has claimed her. But she is mortal." he said, somewhat morosely. Shiori clicked her tongue.

"My son, throughout your life I have not been very warm with you. That changes, now. Come, sit next to your mother." she said, scooting in her seat for him. Slowly, Sesshomaru stood and made his way to her, sitting in the seat as requested.

Her arm went around his shoulders, and she pulled him into her. He resisted a little, until she gave a soothing rumble, then he leaned in, accepting the motherly embrace.

"My dear boy, what will I ever do with you? First you refuse a mate, then you want a human one. So much like your father." she whispered, a little sadly.

"You know the council will not be happy, Sesshomaru. But I will do all I can to help you. Does she return your feelings?" she asked, stroking his hair. He shrugged.

"I do not know. She has accepted me as a friend, but she has been hurt by Inuyasha. I do not think she would accept such advances from me." he answered. Shiori clicked her tongue.

"I think she would be foolish not to accept you." she said. Sesshomaru chuckled a little.

"You are biased, mother." he told her, glancing up to her face. She smiled in return and nodded.

"Perhaps I am, but you are incredible in many ways, Sesshomaru. My question is, what about her mortality?"

"I have no answer for that, either. I would not wish to watch her fade away from me, but I know not if the blood bond would work. She could die." he said shaking his head. Shiori nodded again.

"That is troublesome, indeed. I will consult with Bokuseno, the great tree. Meanwhile, your friends may stay and rest. Prepare yourselves for the coming battle. For Naraku is almost upon you." she told him, patting his shoulder. He nodded and they both stood, making their way to the dining hall to join the others.

When they arrived, the group was talking and enjoying tea with some of the youkai that work in the kitchen. They both stopped, watching the scene. The first to notice, of course, were the servants.

"Oh! My Lady! We're so sorry, Lady Kagome asked us about recipes..." the servants said, bowing repeatedly. Shiori waved them off.

"No need for apologies, you two. It's perfectly acceptable. Your cooking is tremendous, and I blame no one for wanting your recipes." she said kindly, walking to the servants and gently patting their shoulders.

She gave them a smile, and told them to go make something for themselves, and to take a break. They thanked her and left, smiles on their faces. Kagome smiled at Shiori, who smiled back.

"Lady Kagome, might we have a little spar later? I would love to see what you can do." she said, taking her seat at the head of the table, Sesshomaru sitting next to her. Kagome looked at her in shock for a second before breaking into a mega watt smile.

"Of course, my Lady. It would be a great honor." she answered, bowing her head. Shiori chuckled and poured herself and Sesshomaru some tea.

"I look forward to it, little Miko. I do have an errand of utmost importance I must see to before hand, though." she told Kagome, who nodded.

"Very well, let me know when you've returned then?" Kagome returned.

"I will. Might we have introductions?" she asked, smiling mischievously at Kagome who blushed.

"Oh! I apologize my Lady, of course. This is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo!" she exclaimed happily, gesturing to her friends in turn. They bowed their heads, and Shiori bowed hers.

"It is lovely to meet you all. Even if Sango is a demon slayer." she said, eyeing Sango.

"I slay only those who put others in unnecessary danger, my Lady." Sango said, demurely. Shiori chuckled in reply, nodding.

"Well said, indeed." she said.

* * *

Yeah, Moms nicer than usual. Sue me.


	13. Chapter 13

USUAL DISCLAIMER

So boring right? Aha

* * *

XIII

Some time after tea, Lady Mother had left to speak with Bokuseno. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru stood in the garden, watching the cherry blossoms blow in the breeze. From the corner of his eye, he saw a pink mist making it's way towards him. Upon further inspection, he realized it was a wisp. A wisp made of reiki. He stared at it in amazement, but not daring to touch it.

It weaved and bobbed around him, before a tendril of energy reached towards him and ran down his nose, much like Kagome had done at the Southern fortress. Sesshomaru almost laughed as the wisp bounced off, inviting chase. He followed diligently, until he came across Kagome sitting upon a rampart overlooking the garden he had been in. He sat next to her, curiosity overtaking his expression.

"Inuyasha always thought I was so weak, but he never bothered to realize that I can do a lot more than barriers and sacred arrows." she said proudly, smiling at him.

"The wisp was very interesting. When did you learn to do that?" Sesshomaru asked, unwrapping his Mokomoko from his shoulder and passing it to her. She smiled and accepted it, wrapping it around her shoulders and snuggling into it.

"It's a part of you, isn't it? Like a detachable tail?" she asked, lighting his youki along the fluffy thing with her own powers.

"Indeed. And that tickles, Kagome." he said, chuckling. Her eyes grew wide and her face red.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize you'd feel it." she said. "Wait a second. You can feel everything this feels?"

"Essentially, yeah." he said. She deadpanned, looking at it skeptically. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Do not worry, Kagome. It will keep you warm, that's all." he said. Her face dimmed just barely before she caught herself.

"Right, thanks Sesshomaru." she said. He looked at her a minute, wondering why she looked sad for a second there. Finally realization dawned.

"You are quite powerful, Kagome, and have become...special to me. I wish only to show you I will not take advantage of your kindness." he assured her, tugging her chin up gently so he could look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." she said, cuddling further into the Mokomoko. He smiled at her, gently infusing more youki to warm it up a bit more. She hummed in appreciation, leaning into Sesshomarus side.

"It's beautiful here, Sesshomaru. I see why Lady Shiori lives here, the view is spectacular." she mused.

"Yes, the view is quite beautiful. I used to sit out here and count the stars at night. I often wondered if some day I could reach out and touch them." Sesshomaru said softly. He gazed towards the sky, then back at Kagome. She glanced at him, a shy smile on her face.

"I did the same thing growing up. I'd climb to the roof of our house and watch the stars. They're so fascinating." she said. He smiled at her.

"Perhaps someday we can touch the stars together, hmm?" he asked.

"Absolutely. You and me, we'll go and see the stars, just the two of us." she promised, crossing her heart with her fingers. He smiled warmly at her.

"You seem much happier, lately. More open, and friendly." she observed, looking him over. Self consciously, he looked to the sky.

"Perhaps it is your friendship. Your kindness, it has caused a change in me. I have a thought, Kagome that goes against everything I have known." he said, looking to her. She nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Perhaps, it is not necessary to keep people out of ones heart. Friendship, love, compassion, are not weaknesses, but strength. Friendship can be armor against dark times, and love a comfort always. Is this true?" he asked.

"I believe so. My father taught me that we should always treat others with kindness, and forgive people their trespasses because you never know what battles they've fought. He taught me people all have battles, even if we can't see them." she told him. He sat there with her for a while, pondering her words.

"Oh, Kagome! Are you ready for our spar session?" Shiori called from the garden. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru leaned over to look. Kagome gave a wave.

"Absolutely!" she said, before standing and stepping off the rampart. Sesshomaru jerked forward, to catch her.

"Kagome!" he yelled, falling over the edge to catch her. To his surprise, she had used her reiki to form wings that guided her to the ground. Quickly adjusting himself, he landed next to her, eyes wide with awe.

"Did I scare ya?" she asked him, smiling innocently. He got hold of himself, and laughed.

"I'd never say something like that. However, the wings were well crafted." he said, winking at her.

"Come come, you two. Flirt later. The miko and I have a match to begin." Shiori huffed, teasing the two. Kagome blushed beet red and stammered, while Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked away.

"R-right! Let's get on with it, shall we?" Kagome said, walking to the training grounds. Shiori and Sesshomaru caught up to her, walking on either side.

"Get ready, little Miko. I do not plan to hold back." Shiori said, getting into an offensive stance. Kagome stood some feet away, in a defensive position.

"Bring it on, my Lady." she replied. Shiori chuckled and ran at Kagome. In the blink of an eye, she was where Kagome had been standing. But Kagome wasn't there anymore. She had made her wings appear and lifted herself into the sky, landing behind Shioro and throwing a blast of reiki towards her. Shiori turned, using her acid whip to dispel the blast.

Shiori flung her whip towards Kagome, seemingly wrapping her wrist. Kagome covered her arm in a layer of reiki, like a gauntlet before the whip made contact. Then she grabbed the whip, surprising Shiori and flung her into the air, then pulled her to the ground. With a laugh, Shiori stood and dusted herself off.

"My my my, Kagome. You are quite strong. And clever to boot." she said.

"Thank you, Lady Shiori. That is a high compliment, coming from you." Kagome replied, smiling.

In that second, Shiori snapped her whip at Kagome, aiming for her head. With a scoff, Kagome flicked a whip of reiki out, purifying the acid whip all the way to Shiori's fingers. The demoness hissed at the contact, but had no time to check the effect on her fingers. Kagome's reiki whip was headed her way again! She lunged out of the way, using her demon speed to get behind Kagome and wrap her arm around her neck.

Sesshomaru watched from the sidelines, growing more and more distressed as the so-called spar went on. It definitely didn't feel like a good-natured spar to him. Miroku and Naoshi walked up to him, sensing his unease. When Shiori appeared behind Kagome, they both grabbed Sesshomaru.

"Be calm, Sesshomaru. Kagome is just fine. Look carefully." Miroku whispered, nudging his head towards Kagome's neck.

Sesshomaru looked closer, and saw exactly what Miroku was talking about. Without Shiori's notice, Kagome had wrapped slender lines of reiki around her arm, from her fingers to her shoulder. Slowly, the lines grew in size.

"Really, Kagome you should pay more attention to your surroundings." Shiori teased. Kagome chuckled in response, causing the demoness to go rigid.

"So should you, my Lady." Kagome replied. In an instant, her reiki charged the lines and engulfed Shiori's arm. She pulled back with a screech, her arm smoking. Kagome pulled her reiki back, before making ropes. She wrapped Shiori in them again, without touching her skin.

"Do you concede, Lady Shiori?" Kagome asked politely. Shiori stared at her in open shock and awe.

"H-how!?" she asked. Kagome chuckled.

"My son is a fox. I learned from the best." she answered, looking to the little kit who had joined the men on the sidelines with a wink. Shippo chuckled and cheered for her. Shiori looked from Shippo to Kagome with a smile.

"I concede, to the Shikon Miko." she said, her voice bursting with pride. Kagome released the bonds, bowing to Shiori who bowed back. She walked to Kagome, linking their arms together.

"You are an absolute delight! I haven't had a real challenge like that since Takeshi was alive!" she gushed.

"Takeshi, my Lady?" Kagome asked, confused.

"My father. Inu No Taisho, is merely a title, though it is what he is best known as." Sesshomaru answered, taking Kagome's hand and pulling her to him. He checked her for injuries, shocked that his mother hadn't gotten even a single hit on her.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru." she chuckled, taking his hand from her ribs and holding it in both of hers. "I promise."

"Very well." he said softly, his eyes softening as he gazed at her. She smiled at him again, looking on his eyes. She saw something there, that was perhaps not so shocking, but was shocking at the same time.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I must speak with you, as well." Shiori said, walking inside.

"I will meet you after I speak with mother, and will show you all to your rooms." he said, looking at Kagome.

"Okay. Are we staying the night?" she asked. He nodded.

"Mother insisted." he answered, a small smile on his face. She chuckled and nodded.

"Go on, then." she laughed. Sesshomaru turned, and followed his mothers scent to the library once again.

"I spoke with Bokuseno." she said from her seat. He sat across from her again, almost eagerly this time.

"What did he say?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"He said though it never happened before, you could do so, with a little help." she answered.

"What kind of help?" Sesshomaru asked, perplexed. What could possibly help such a complex dilemma? Shiori reached into her robes, pulling a pouch out.

"His bark. Make a tea with it, then both of you drink it. After that, perform the blood bond. His magic, he believes, will make it possible for the bond to be formed safely." she explained.

"He believes? It could work, but it also might not?" he asked. Shiori nodded.

"It is not for certain it will work, my son. But we can hope with everything we are that it does." she said softly. Sesshomaru met her eyes.

"You support my decision, then?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I support you and I will help you against the council, as well. She is incredibly strong, I believe she will be very good for you, and for the West." she told him, as she pulled him in for another hug, stroking his hair.

"Thank you, mother. Will you keep the bark safe?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course, I will my son. Come back when she agrees to be your mate, alright?" she said.

"We will, mother." he promised before making his way back to Kagome and the others.

* * *

For once, I wanted a decent relationship between them so yeah ahahaha


	14. Chapter 14

Holy balls another disclaimer.

* * *

XIV

He walked them down the hall, showing everyone to their respective rooms as he went. Finally he stopped at the door next to his room.

"This will be your room, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, holding the door open for her. She walked in, before looking back at him and smiling.

"It's beautiful, Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. He smiled and looked around.

"I suppose it is. I'm glad you like it." he told her.

"Will you sit with me a while? Maybe have some tea?" she asked shyly. Tilting his head, he studied her.

"As you wish." he said, walking in and sitting on a mat. She sat on the mat next to him, and he flared his youki. A maid came in a second later.

"Tea." he said simply. The maid bowed, and left. Kagome chuckled at him.

"What?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head.

"So stoic." She teased poking his shoulder. He chuckled with her.

"Only around some." he said, bopping her head gently.

"Oh, that's true. You've become quite playful this past week." she laughed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he replied. She took a deep breath, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

"Well... I was- it's so stupid. I just...what do you think of me?" she stammered, blushing. He watched her, smiling at her nervousness.

"Ethereal." he said softly. Her gaze snapped up to his, eyes wide.

"Wh-what?" she said. He smiled warmly at her.

"You are ethereal, Kagome. In every way. Your strength, is beyond this world, your heart is more pure than any regular being, and your beauty is far beyond compare. You are ethereal." He answered, their eyes locked and his voice soft and rough.

"Ses-Sesshomaru..." she whispered. "Thank you so much!"

She shot forward, hugging him around his neck again, but practically sitting in his lap. He chuckled, hugging her back and nuzzling her hair.

"Mine." His beast said, breaking through for just a moment. Kagome looked up at him, shocked. His eyes were tinged pink, just barely. It was obvious he was still in control, though. Was it him and his beast that spoke?

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. He blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He looked at her and smiled again.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Why'd.. Your beast. Why'd you say mine?" she asked. Her face got warmer and warmer, and his eyes grew wide.

"I did? Out loud?" He asked. Obviously he was as shocked by it as she was.

"Uh..yeah. What was that about?" she asked again.

"Kagome... I'm... feeling things I've never felt before. I think I know what they are, though. It's all instinct though." he said.

"What kind of feelings?" she asked breathlessly. He looked into her eyes a moment, finding the words.

"Love. I'm falling in love with you, Kagome. I'd like to ask for the honor to court you." he explained, taking her hands in his and rubbing his thumbs across them. He looked at her face, only to see tears in her eyes. He instantly grew worried. "Kagome?"

"This is... I wasn't expecting... Dammit, Sesshomaru!" she gasped, grabbing his face and pulling it down to hers. Her lips met his softly at first, until it registered with him and he deepened the kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he asked when they pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. She giggled a little.

"Absolutely, it's a yes." she said, kissing him again. With a growl he pulled her closer into his lap, kissing her. His clawed hand found its way to her hair, pulling her onto his lap as he kissed her tenderly.

"You never did answer my question, Kagome." he whispered. She looked up at him confused, before understanding dawned and she laughed.

"So I had read these stories about the will-o'-wisps in Scotland, little lights that lead travelers away from the path. It's said they have a metaphorical meaning, being a hope or goal that leads one on, but will never actually happen. They sounded interesting, so I looked at a few pictures-er, paintings of what they look like, focused my reiki, and imagined one. After that, it was just practice on getting it to do what I want." she said, as she formed one in her hand to demonstrate.

She sent it off, moving it with a wave of her finger. It danced around, weaving about the room. Slowly, it moved closer, bobbing around. Closer and closer it got, until it hovered in front of their faces, then darted behind Sesshomaru. He chuckled when he felt it pull at his hair before coming round.

"I wonder..." Kagome muttered, before moving her fingers about. The wisps image morphed moving with each flex of her fingers, until it formed a little pink fox. She smiled brightly at it, then turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. He was staring at it wide eyed with a very impressed look on his face.

She giggled, then made the fox run, around and around it ran, darting behind Sesshomaru only to pop out from his hair, making him laugh. Kagome enjoyed that, most of all. It was so rare anyone got to see him smile, let alone laugh. She felt honored for it. As a finale, she had it nuzzle against his cheek before running away and exploding in a flurry like snow before dissipating completely. She leaned against Sesshomaru, just a bit more tired than before.

"Hmm seems that took a bit more than expected." he said, wrapping her in his arms. She hummed, curling closer.

"Just cause I was already tired from today." she replied sleepily. He stood with her in his arms walking her to the bed. He supposed it was a good thing his mother was so into the western style, with their fluffy chairs and big poofy beds. She snuggled in, and he tucked the blanket around her. With a kiss to her forehead, he bid her goodnight.

When he walked from the room, he noticed Naoshi and his mother standing there, Miroku in tow. The latter mouthed 'I'm sorry, their idea' to him.

"So, Sesshomaru. What were you to up to?" Naoshi teased, eyebrow raised. Sesshomaru actually scoffed and walked off, nudging Miroku to follow, who gladly did. The other two followed close by.

"I felt reiki, was she showing off?" Shiori asked with a bright smile. Sesshomaru looked back at her and almost rolled his eyes.

"She answered a question from earlier." he said simply. They won't get it out of him that easily.

"I suggest drinks in the library." Shiori said, lacing her arm with Naoshis. Sesshomaru nodded, pointing to the left for Miroku, so they didn't end up running into each other. The monk nodded in thanks.

"Oh! Lady Shiori, my Lords," Sango said, coming to a sudden stop in front of them. If she hadn't been paying attention, she would have ran right into them.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head with a laugh.

"I just couldn't fall asleep. I figured I'd find someone still awake to chat with, or walk till I was tired." she answered, shrugging.

"Come, then. Join us in the library for drinks." Lady Shiori said, smiling. Miroku offered her his arm. With a small laugh, she took it. Together they walked the corridors to the library.

Sango gasped when she saw it, and Mirokus jaw dropped.

"It's so beautiful. These are western, aren't they, Lady Shiori?" Sango asked as they all sat in plush chairs. Shiori nodded with a smile.

"Indeed they are, Sango. Very good eye." she praised, causing Sango to blush.

"Have you read all of these?" Miroku asked, walking along the bookshelves. Shiori looked around in thought.

"I believe so, yes. Oh, wait no." she said, standing and walking to the far corner. She floated to the very top shelf, pulling out a single book. Returning to the ground, she walked over to Miroku and handed it to him.

"I found this some time ago, in a very deep crater. It had a tomb in it. I was just passing by, and I noticed a little boy walking away from the hole with an older man. He seemed to be a priest. I didn't see anything of interest at first, so I was going to continue on my way. But then I felt a wave of spiritual power, coming from the hole. The two humans were too far to have felt it. So I swooped down and got it. It was then, I heard a voice.

"A male, a monk, had begged me to keep the book safe. He said his son should not read it until he is a man, and understands the curse. I figured, one day, I'd end up running into that little boy." she said, smiling.

Miroku stared at her in shock. He looked at the book, then Shiori wide eyed. She rubbed his arm, before going to sit back down. Quietly, tucking the book in the breast pocket of his robe, he sat as well.

"Sesshomaru, dear. Are you ever going to tell us what the reiki was about?" Shiori asked when all cups had been filled with sake. Sesshomaru sipped his drink.

"She made a will-o'-wisp, then transformed it into a fox. It was quite impressive." he said before taking another sip. Sango smiled in awe.

"Did she really? What was it like?" she asked. She was riveted, she'd never seen anyone do anything of the sort with their spiritual powers.

"It was beautiful. She made it dance around and pull my hair." he said, smiling.

"Well, it is fair." she laughed in return. He nodded.

"How so?" Miroku asked eyebrow raised. Sango broke into giggles.

"Just having some fun." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Felines and canines vying for attention." Sango said between giggles and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Was that all that happened?" Naoshi asked. Sesshomaru reached over and punched him.

"She agreed to my proposal to court her." he said, sipping his drink again. Miroku fist pumped, again.

"I knew she would." he said, proudly. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow with a chuckle.

"So, what happens with demon courting?" Sango asked, looking between the three demons. Shiori chuckled.

"I'm somewhat surprised you weren't taught this." she said. Sango shook her head.

"I mean no offense with this, of course, but we were taught only of demon powers, their ranks and how to identify them, and how to defeat them." she replied. Shiori nodded.

"Sensible, I suppose. Courting is quite simple, really. Sesshomaru needs to prove he can care for her. Mind body and soul. That includes being able to provide." she explained.

"Like hunting? He'd have to hunt for her, provide shelter, things like that?" she asked.

"Yes. I would also have to prove I can protect her." he said. Miroku laughed.

"You'd have to get her to let you protect her." he said. Sesshomaru froze. And then he groaned. Shiori and Naoshi started laughing.

"Ah, don't worry. There'll probably be plenty of times to protect her." Naoshi said, downing his second cup of sake. Shiori looked over at him.

"I'm sure that was supposed to come out better than it did." she said, bopping his head with her fist.

"No worries, Sesshomaru. Kagome can be a bit klutzy at times, even saving her from tripping over her own feet could be considered protecting her." Miroku said, and Sango punched him.

"Shut up! She's gotten a lot better over the years, and is actually very good at getting around without even leaving footprints. I swear, sometimes she doesn't even touch the ground." she said defensively.

"Yes, you're right Sango my love. She has become quite graceful." he said thoughtfully.

"She is much like a feline." Sesshomaru said making Sango laugh again.

"Feline, my son?" Shiori laughed. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Indeed." he answered with a smile.

* * *

Read and review, lovelies! It's always appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Haftungsausschluss wie immer

* * *

XV

Kagome woke early, stretching in the bed. Wait. The bed? How-ohh... that's embarrassing. She face palmed and dragged her hand down her face. A chuckle scared her from bed. She whipped her head around, feeling with her reiki. Very quickly, she deflated, falling on her back on the bed.

"Was there a reason for the face palm?" Sesshomaru asked, coming to stand by the bed. He looked at her with a gentle smile.

"I fell asleep in your lap." Kagome groaned. "It's embarrassing."

"It is embarrassing to sleep in the safety of your intendeds arms?" Sesshomaru asked, confused. She looked up at him.

"Intended?" she asked. His face grew just a little red.

"Ah. Yes. The courting is to see if we are compatible as mates." he said slowly. She smiled up at him.

"So you wish me to be your mate?" she asked coyly. He nodded, swallowing. "I was only embarrassed because I'm not really used to it."

"I see. I should inform you that demons are prone to touch. Even the slightest touch, such as holding hands. To have my intended sleep in my arms, is..to protect you." he said. That's how he can prove his protection. Kagome smiled, standing to face him. She gave him a hug, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Then I will gladly let you protect me, Sesshomaru." she said with a smile. He hugged her, kissing the crown of her head escorted her to the dining hall, gesturing to the seat next to Sango, then sitting next to her.

Quietly, he gathered food for her, the others smiling knowingly while Kagome blushed as he set it on front of her. Not quite providing, but it still feeds her.

"Kagome, dear?" Shiori said. Kagome looked over to her, smiling.

"Yes, my Lady?" she asked.

"I do not wish to worry you with this, merely warn you. The shards are collected. Naraku is coming." she said, looking into a mirror she held in her hand. Kagome's face fell.

"It's time, already?" she asked. Shiori nodded.

"There have been less shards, yes? With the distance you'd traveled these past couple weeks you would have normally sensed more than the two you gained, correct?" she asked.

"Yes... There are less and less shards." she pulled her piece of the Jewel that she wore around her neck out, to see it was just about half of the shards. "Naraku undoubtedly has the rest."

"Indeed. He wants the rest, Kagome. You must be cautious." she said.

"We should head out after breakfast, then. My Lady, would it be alright to leave the little ones in your care? I don't want them anywhere near Naraku or his minions." Kagome asked pleadingly. Shiori smiled.

"Of course, dear. They will be safe here." she answered, bowing her head. "You have my word."

Kagome smiled gratefully. Thank goodness the children had already ate and run off, Shippo will already be hard to tell to stay. He never wants to leave her, terrified she won't come back.

After breakfast, Kagome and Sesshomaru went to find the children. She didn't want to leave him behind, but if this was truly to be the final battle, there was no way in hell she was going to let him or Rin be taken hostage and used as leverage. Never again. Her hands balled into fists at her side as she thought. Sesshomaru gripped one of her hands, squeezing lightly.

"We will defeat him. He will not get them, Kagome." he said softly. How on earth did he know? But still, she was grateful and she smiled at him relaxing her hands and intertwining their fingers.

They reached the children, smiling at their antics and games.

"Shippo! Rin!" Kagome called. They both stopped and ran over to her, giving her hugs.

"Mama this place is amazing!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome smiled sadly.

"What's wrong mama?" he asked nuzzling her. She smoothed his hair, kissing his head.

"Shippo, I need you to be extra brave for me, alright?" she started, looking in his emerald eyes.

"Of course, mama! I've gotten strong!" he said, flexing his little arms. Kagome giggled, hugging him tight.

"Good. I need you to protect Rin, and listen to everything Lady Shiori tells you, alright? For me, Shippo." she said. His head snapped up, young eyes studying her. He was scared.

"Why, mama?" he asked. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. Kagomes eyes got misty, but she cleared her throat and blinked the tears away. Silently, Sesshomaru put his hand on her lower back, offering support.

"I need you to stay here, baby. The final battle is coming, and I need you safe, do you understand?" she asked. His eyes widened dramatically. She only called him baby when she was scared, usually.

"No, mama. I'm going with you. I'm gonna protect you, like Lord Sesshomaru!" he said, gripping her shirt. She shook her head.

"No baby, not this time. I need you safe." she stressed.

"I need you safe, mama! I need you to come back to me!" he cried, burying his head in her chest. She took a deep breath, holding him as close as she possibly could.

"Shippo, my sweet baby. Look at me." she cooed. He shook his head. "Look at me, please." He peeked up.

"I love you with all my heart, Shippo. I swear to you, I will do everything I can to come back to you, okay? I promise." she said, crossing her heart. Shippo sniffled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You'll keep mama safe, right Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, bright emeralds filled with tears. Sesshomaru crossed his heart like Kagome had.

"I promise, I will protect her." he said solemnly. Shippo nodded, looking back at Kagome. They sat for a long while, just memorizing each other before Shippo hugged her tightly again.

"I love you, mama. I know you'll come home, and I promise I'll protect Rin." he sniffled. Kagome smiled, kissing his head again.

"My sweet baby boy." she cooed. "Growing up so fast."

Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to approach, which she did with a smile on her face.

"Yes my Lord?" she asked. He smiled at her, sitting to see her better. He patted his leg, which she sat on with great excitement. Lord Sesshomaru had never done this before!

"Rin. Watch over Shippo, yes? Don't let him worry too much. Behave and don't get into too much mischief, alright?" he asked. She smiled brightly at him nodding.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin promises. Um. Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"How long will you be away?" she asked twiddling her fingers.

"Hmm. I am unsure, Rin. But we will return as quickly as we can. Then you can decide where we go next." he said. Rin gasped.

"Really Lord Sesshomaru? Rin gets to pick?" she asked, brown doey eyes shining in excitement. He nodded and chuckled.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"Take the time we are gone to decide where you wish to go." he said then leaned in to whisper, "I'm sure my mother and Shippo would gladly help you choose. So come up with a lot of ideas, okay?"

She looked at him eyes as big as plates. She nodded very seriously.

"I will do my best." she promised. He chuckled, giving her a hug. She squeezed him back.

"I like your hugs, Lord Sesshomaru." she smiled up at him.

"I like your hugs too. Perhaps we should hug more often?" he asked, smiling. She nodded enthusiastically.

The two adults stood, hugging and kissing (on Kagomes part) the children before leaving. Kagome had to run down the hall away, before she let the dam break. Far away from the door so Shippo couldn't hear, she broke into sobs. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, hugging her into him. She cried and cried, grasping the front of his haori. Shiori had heard her while passing and came to see what happened.

"Oh, Kagome." she said, pulling the girl away from Sesshomaru and holding her, rocking side to side. She made calming noises as she rubbed her hair.

"It's alright, dear. You'll come back and he'll be just fine. Shh shh that's it, it's okay love. Hush now. He's going to be brave and strong for you and he'll be so proud. It's alright." she cooed and whispered into Kagome's hair, continuing to rock her until the tears stopped. She pulled back, smiling slightly.

"There we are, dear. Everything will turn out alright." she said softly, brushing away Kagomes tears with the sleeve of her kimono. Kagome went to protest, because it's such fine silk, but Shiori waved it off saying it didn't matter. Kagome took a deep breath, centering herself. Shiori smiled at her as a deadly determination filled her eyes.

"We will defeat him. We will be back." she said, convincing herself. Shiori nodded.

"The others are waiting. Be safe you two. And if you find yourselves in need, blow through this. I'll hear you, and I will come to your aid." she said, handing Kagome a bracelet with a tiny conch shell on it about the size of an American dime. She put in on her wrist, before taking Shiori by surprise and hugging her. Not that she hated it, or refused it, wrapping her arms around the young girl.

"Thank you so much for everything." Kagome whispered before pulling back and waving as she walked away. Shiori waved back, and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Be cautious, my son." she said pulling him into a hug as well.

"I will be back, mother." he said, giving her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Maru? You should take this with you. I know I said I'd keep it safe, but if the two of you end up wanting to make the bond..." she trailed off, pulling the pouch containing the bark from Bokuseno from her sleeve and handing it to him. He took it with a nod.

She walked him to the door with the others, waving them off. She sent a prayer up, asking the gods to keep them safe.

* * *

 **Disclaimer as always** ;D Like how I did that? Huh huh? No, just kidding. Hope you like it so far, read and review!


	16. Author's Note

A/N:

Look guys, here's the thing. I don't care if you wanna hate on this story. But let me tell you this.

First of all, if you are going to hate, at least do it with class. Seriously.

Second, Don't hide behind anonymity. If you don't want me to know who you are, there's no reason to comment.

Third, if you don't like Kagome, let alone Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings, don't read it. Just don't click it, it's that simple.

Now, if there are no more complaints, I will be updating another chapter, possible two depending, within the week. You know, should my child let me get any writing done.


	17. Chapter 16

_Hi all! I know I am so so very late with this and I can't even find the words to apologize. But here is this cjapter, and I'm finishing up another one to hopefully be uploaded tonight. My Muse isn't exactly treating me well, as a lot of things have been going on in my life lately and I'm not quite sure how these next few months are gonna turn out. So updates may take a while and for that I apologize again._

 _As usual I do not own Inuyasha or the characters affiliated. I make no money from this, unfortunately._

XVI

For days they traveled, taking it as easy on themselves as they could, to conserve strength for Naraku. There was no doubt that Shiori was right, the vile half demon would be coming after them soon enough. But something else was bothering Kagome.

She decided to discuss it with Sesshomaru when they made camp. Towards night fall they finally did, setting up in record time. After dinner had been started Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru where he sat beneath a tree.

"I need to speak with you alone." she whispered. Concern flitted across his face before he stood and followed her, nodding to Miroku. They walked only six feet away, so as to keep an eye on the campsite.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked finally when it seemed she wouldn't speak. She jumped; she'd been so distracted trying to sense around.

"Why haven't we heard anything from Inuyasha? You know as well as I do that he'd have come barging into camp, weapon drawn by now." she said urgently, sending waves of reiki out again trying to see if she could sense him. Sesshomaru stiffened.

"He has not been near at all." he said quietly and Kagome nodded.

"Exactly." she deadpanned. He studied her face, her small nose and flawless ivory skin beneath midnight hair, and long dark eyelashes fluttering against bright hazel. They shone with not worry, but suspicion.

"Do you think he's up to something?" he asked eyebrow raised. She shook her head.

"No, he's a Trottel. A moron. Kikyo, however, is not." she said grimly. "And we know that she occasionally helps Naraku."

"Then she will die." he stated simply. Kagome chuckled, looking into his rich golden eyes.

"I think her stolen life will solve itself." she said absentmindedly, studying him. He certainly was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

He had said she was ethereal, but really Kagome felt it was the other way around. With his silver hair and bright golden eyes, he looked almost otherworldly, especially bathed in moonlight. She smiled, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him.

It certainly wasn't what he was expecting, a kiss right after such disturbing thoughts? Ah, but she was strange, a trail of thought all her own. He smiled briefly, quickly pulling her closer and kissing her back.

"How did I get so lucky...?" Kagome asked her self, unwittingly out loud. She started when Sesshomaru chuckled. He played with a lock of her hair, focusing on it for a minute and getting his thoughts in order before looking in her eyes again.

"I am the lucky one. You have shown me companionship is a strength, not a weakness. For your friends will be by your side. Being with you has... it has made quite a change in me. You've turned my life upside down, Kagome." he said, rubbing her nose with his and kissing her. Her arms flew around his neck as she fervently returned his kiss.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." she said breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Kagome." he said, kissing her again, walking her backwards until her back brushed a tree, his hands on her hips.

He kissed his way to her neck, nosing her haori out of his way. Down to her collar bone and across to the other side, slowly tapering down to the swell of her chest. Her breath hitched and she moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru..." she groaned as his mouth found her nipple. He hummed around it in question pulling another moan from her lips.

Her hand found its way to his hair, fingers scratching against his scalp. He switched his attention to her other breast, his hand coming up to pinch the nipple had just released. His other hand hitched her leg up to his hip, his hand slowly stroking up the back of her thigh to cup her ass.

Her inexperienced hands roamed his chest, opening his haori to feel the taut muscles beneath. He released her nipple, hand moving to lift her other leg and wrap them around his hips before he kissed her again. She gasped when she felt his erection trapped against her, twitching against her clit through two layers of cloth. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Kagome... I want to mate you, tonight if you'll let me. But we'll have to brew some tea." he flexed his hips the friction making them both moan. She moved against him, pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Why tea?" she asked, voice seductive and needy. He groaned, pulling her closer by her hips and grinding against her.

"A magic bark, to ensure we live through the blood bond, hopefully." he said, catching her attention. Instantly her gaze went from dazed and lusty to fully alert.

"Hopefully? Blood bond?" she demanded. He squeezed his eyes shut. Right, he'd been so swept up in everything that happened he forgot to explain it to her. Damnit.

"I would like to have forever with you, Kagome. And I love you for exactly who you are, as you know. But...being human, being mortal, means you won't have as many years as I will. I don't want to lose you, under any circumstances." he said, kissing her.

"The blood bond ensures you will have my lifetime. It is a full and true mating bond. However, as you are an incredibly powerful Miko and I am a daiyoukai, there is no knowing what will happen when we do the blood bond-if, rather, you agree to it. My mother went to an old family friend. A demon tree, Bokuseno. He is ancient and incredibly wise. He gave her some of his bark and said to brew a tea. But it's never been done before. Hence the 'hopefully'."

She stared at him for a long while, digesting all this new information. Part of her wanted to be angry at him for not telling her sooner. But another part of her, whispered that he'd been trying to figure out a way to do it with as little risk as possible.

He wanted a plan before he approached her with the subject. It made her love him all the more. She cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Let's go brew that tea then, shall we?" she asked, unwinding her legs from his hips. He stared at her.

"You're willing to do this, knowing the risk?" he asked. She clicked her tongue.

"When will you learn that I'm always willing to go the distance?" she huffed, hands on her hips. He chuckled at himself.

"You're right, I'm sorry." he said kissing her again. He took her hand, walking back to the camp.

Kagome went about preparing the tea after getting the pouch from her intended. Sesshomaru informed the other three that they'd be on their own for a few hours. Naoshi and Miroku of course got lecherous grins, but Sango took care of the both of them. Her boomerang landed heavily on Mirokus head, and her fist on Naoshi.

"Somehow I knew this would be a useful spot to sit." she said casually, smiling over at Kagome and Sesshomaru in turn.

They both smiled back, snickering quietly. While the tea brewed, Kagome gathered five stones, approximately the size of her fist. She handed two to Sesshomaru and set one between them, before infusing her reiki into the two stones she still held.

Following suit, Sesshomaru infused his youki into his two rocks. The others watched in fascination. Together they infused the last rock and Kagome nodded in satisfaction.

"15 feet away from the camp, all the way around." she told Sesshomaru who nodded and they both walked opposite ways.

About five minutes later they walked back into camp. The kettle sounded so Sango hoisted it off the fire right as they walked back into the circle of light cast by the flames. With a blast of youki and reiki a barrier was formed around the camp. Satisfied, Kagome took a seat, taking the cup Sango handed her with an assuring smile and a light squeeze on her arm. She handed Sesshomaru his cup as well with a smile.

They both drank, rather quickly by the looks on their faces, trying to hide that the tea was in fact extremely hot. Seems in their hurry to consummate, they'd forgotten liquids over a fire do actually hurt. Sango covered her mouth with her hand and turned her face behind Mirokus shoulder to hide her laughter.

Naoshi however, was not so kind. His laughter was so loud it startled the birds from their nests, as they took off in flight. Kagome blushed heavily, praying it just looked like the fires warmth had an affect. Sesshomaru sat stoic as ever but for the slight twitch in his eye. Miroku joined in Naoshis laughter, which only seemed to fuel Sango's as well.


	18. Chapter 17

I'm gonna apologize ahead of time for the end of this chapter. Kay? Kay.

* * *

XVII

Kagome and Sesshomaru finished their tea in no time, walking hand in hand into the forest. They walked for some time, if only to make sure Naoshi wouldn't be able to hear even from the edge of the barrier. Kagome had laughed when Sesshomaru said as much, until looking over at him. The serious look that burned in his eyes was enough to make her jaw drop.

"I really wish you were kidding." she mumbled as she walked next to him.

"Are you getting tired?" he asked. She chuckled, shaking her head. She wrapped both arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"We should take walks like this more often after we defeat Naraku." she said.

"I agree, Kagome." he said, walking past a few more trees to reveal a hot spring. He looked to it, then to Kagome almost sadly. "I do wish that I had brought it up when we had access to a bed, though. You deserve better."

"Nonsense. I couldn't care less where we are as long as it's with you." she said, stretching to kiss him again.

Deepening the kiss, he moved his hand to cradle the back of her head. His lips wandered down again, tracing a new pattern down to her nipples. He sucked and nipped, pulling at it with his lips and flicking with his tongue. Her moans sounded in his ears, fingers scraping at his scalp. He bit her nipple before switching over, repeating his ministrations on the other breast.

Meanwhile his fingers wandered whispering against her legs as they slid up the outside of her thighs to her hips then back down to squeeze behind her knees. Kagome moaned, lifting a leg to his hip, his hand immediately following. His other hand went to her back, pulling her closer.

Nose to nose with his Lady, he gave an approving growl, his chest vibrating with the sound. She moaned again, slouching slightly into his hold. He lifted her by her hips and she instinctually wrapped her legs around him. A groan sounded between them both as the friction came, and they began moving against each other.

Sesshomaru lowered her to the mossy ground, before erecting a barrier around the immediate area surrounding the spring. She looked into his eyes, golden and filled with need hunger and love. Undying devotion. Her haori was the first to come off, her sitting up chest to pelvis to remove it. He stared at her, memorizing every curve. He frowned at the scars that scattered across her body, the largest being a 5 inch light pink scar on the left side of her abdomen. His fingers traced over it, his eyes growing dark.

Kagome cradled his face in her hands, pulling lightly so he'd look at her. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's just a scar, love. It's where the Shikon burst from my body." she said, causing his eyes to widen.

"It burst from you?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't know? I thought that news would have traveled quickly." she said with a laugh. He shook his head and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I am sorry for the pain you have bared, my love." he said softly, his eyes warm and sincere. She smiled at him tenderly, a hand snaking to the back of his neck to pull him closer.

"Mate me, Sesshomaru." she challenged, her eyes flashing with a smile. His eyes widened and he smirked, hands roaming down. He pulled her hakama down with lightning speed. Lightly his fingers traced up and down her thighs. Up the outside to the apex, never quite toughing where Kagome wanted him to, and down the inside of her thigh. His mouth continued its ministrations of her breasts, causing her back to arch.

She wriggled her hips in frustration, trying to get him to move to her clit. He chuckled at her impatience. Slowly he kissed down, past her breast to her rips, kissing along the scar to her navel. Lazily his lips moved to her hips, and he nipped her, causing her to buck her hips against his chest.

He licked her slit in a broad stroke, before circling her clit lightly. Her hands quickly moved to his hair and shoulder. She moaned loudly, her hips moving against his tongue. He let her control the pace, as he broke all the claws on his right hand. Slipping a finger in, he pumped at a leisurely pace, her moans and her taste pushing him to the edge.

His beast howled for him to take her, but he dismissed it, wanting to take his time and make this as good for Kagome as he possibly could. He added a finger, pumping a bit faster. Her moans increased, nails digging into his shoulder and scratching at his scalp. He moaned, closing his eyes and cherishing the feel.

He pulled at the sensitive nub with his lips, flicking his tongue across it rapidly. Stars burst to life in front of Kagomes eyes at the feelings he was evoking in her. A fire built low in her belly, the sparks concentrated in the devilish flicks of his tongue. When she felt as though she would burst, her orgasm ripped through her in waves as she screamed his name. He licked and sucked and nibbled until she had stopped shaking, her body going somewhat limp.

Crawling up her body, he smirked at her, victory lighting his eyes. Kagome looked up at him, at this demon that she was so very much in love with. She thought it funny how they'd started out annoyed with each other, to become friends and now they would be mates. Funny, indeed.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome passionately, their tongues dancing together as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her. She moaned against his lips, lifting her hips to rub against him. Slowly he pushed into her, sliding inch by tight inch until reaching the squishy barrier that was her maidenhood.

His fingers found their way to her chin, making her meet his gaze. She looked at him, nodding for him to continue with a smile. He thrust quickly, burying himself to the hilt and holding as still as possible. Her entire body squeezed around him, her pussy tightening almost painfully around him like a vice.

She took deep breaths while he peppered her neck with kisses. His fingers worked slowly at her clit, distracting her from the pain as she began thrusting against him with a moan. Slowly at first, cradling her in his arms he rocked into her, their gazes holding and breath mingling.

Over and over he rocked into her and she met every thrust with fervor. Her moans filled the clearing they had found and in the back of her mind she was glad she put up a soundproof barrier. Her blunt nails dug into his back as he swirled his hips, pushing himself balls deep in her. The moan that escaped her lips when he continued like that was completely animalistic. A fire built low in her belly, building and building with every delicious thrust and shiver that racked her body.

She came hard, his name ripping from her lips as her primal instincts kicked in and she bit down on the juncture between his shoulder and his neck as hard as she could, her human teeth surprisingly breaking skin. A roar sounded from Sesshomaru as he sank his teeth into Kagome's neck at the same spot, his hips thrusting erratically as he came to a finish. Too caught up were they to notice that a bright white light poured from between them in soft, soothing waves before retreating and bursting into a flurry of light.

For what felt like forever but was probably twenty minutes they lay together on Sesshomaru's pelt, fingers tracing invisible patterns on each others skin. Kagome yawned loudly, curling closer into Sesshomaru's side. He chuckled lightly, caressing her side from her ribs to her hips.

"Hey! When you two are done, dinner's ready!" Natsu yelled from beyond Kagome's barrier. She groaned, hiding her face against her mates chest while he growled, obviously irritated at being interrupted. Normally, when mating, a male Inu would whisk his mate away for a week, at the very least. Unfortunately, there were pressing matters.

Right on cue, Kagome's stomach growled and she blushed. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, giving her a squeeze before standing with her in his arms. Gently he set her on her feet and they began dressing themselves. Sesshomaru walked to Kagome's side, grabbing her hand and wrapping it around his arm before resting his hand on it with a smile. She giggled lightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, already!" they heard Natsu yelled again. They both rolled their eyes before walking back to camp arm in arm. Sango smiled brightly at Kagome as they broke through the tree line, and Kagome blushed, smiling back softly. Miroku met Sesshomaru's eyes, a soft happy and thankful look in them. With a lightness in his aura that Sesshomaru had never felt, Miroku bowed deeply to Sesshomaru and Kagome, Sango and the others following suit.

Sesshomaru's chest swelled with pride, and Kagome smiled brightly, with a soft laugh.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, please don't bow at me like that." she said, fingertips covering her lips. Her friends all looked up at her with a smile, before looking at Sesshomaru, an obvious question in their gaze.

With a small smile that only Miroku Sango and Natsu caught, he nodded and stepped to the side. Kagome turned her head towards him, about to question him when she got the wind knocked out of her. Her back hit the ground a lot softer than she expected, as there were two very strong adults on her.

Turning her head to the side, she noticed laughing golden orbs quite close to her. The next thing she noticed was he was sitting cross legged next to her, obviously not planning to make a move to get her out from under the mountain. She struggled to get her arms out from under Sango, then proceeded to tickle her until she started thrashing, effectively removing everyone from her at once to avoid kicks from the demon slayers incredibly strong legs.

Sango rolled away from Kagome as much as she could, covering her sides and turning red from laughter. Miroku was not far off, laying in the grass and laughing. Natsu and Sesshomaru looked on in amusement as Kagome played games with her pack, happy that they would have this piece of happiness before the darkness that would soon come upon them, ready to strike.

* * *

Again, sorry about that ending. Read and review!


	19. Chapter 18

Hiii! Super long chapter here for you guys, I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

XVIII

The sun stood high in the sky when Kagome stopped the group. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. Her eyes were wide, her power searching almost frantically. Within a second, Kagome had pushed Sesshomaru to the side, jumping with him.

"Stations!" she yelled out, whipping out her bow, arrow knocked and ready as she started firing shots into the trees. Bursts of purification was felt as the group took up their weapons. Arrows stopped flying and everything stood still for a second. A deep shiver ran down Kagome's back, and she had a feeling they were about to get hit with a storm of demons.

True to her intuition, demons rushed in from the forest in every direction. Within seconds everyone was scattered and slaying demons left and right. Power shone and sparked in the air as the battle raged. But still there was no sign of Naraku. With a freak growl, Kagome pulled out her katana, infusing more reiki into it. Covered in blood and demon bits, she fought her way closer to her mate.

"NARAKU!" she thundered, her reiki spiking dangerously around her. "Komm her, du Feigling! Come and face me!"

A loud boom sounded, and miasma burst from the ground all around them, causing them to falter, sputtering and choking. Kagome growled again, pushing her reiki out and purifying the air. Naraku appeared some distance away, chuckling sinisterly. Tentacles shot towards her and Sesshomaru, but they both cut them down, only to be surrounded again by lesser youkai. Sesshomaru growled ferociously. His youki began to flare, and with a glance to Kagome, he nodded before transforming into his true beast form.

The monstrous dog tore through the youkai like they were bugs on a windshield, Naoshi soon following example to transform. Taking to the sky, he not only used his long sleek body to whip youkai around and smash them down, he used his water abilities to sweep them up in drowning waves. A harsh wind caused him to have to fly high, his eyes narrowing on Kagura, the wind witch. With a hiss he went after her, and they began to battle in the sky.

"Oi, Naraku! NO touching my woman!" was heard as twenty or so youkai went flying past Kagome, only to be purified in a wave of her energy. Sesshomaru growled viciously at Koga before turning his big red eyes on Naraku.

He bounded forward, poison drool dripping from his maw. Tentacle after tentacle headed his way, only to be torn apart by his fangs and claws. Kagome ran forward, sliding through demons without stopping. With little effort she climbed Sesshomaru's massive body, running along his back as he tore demons and tentacles alike to pieces. With a burst of reiki, Kagome leapt from his head, her wings sprouting and her sword held aloft. Sesshomaru reverted into his humanoid form, brandishing Bakusaiga and releasing powerful attack after powerful attack all the while watching Kagome. She looked like a vengeful angel, soaring through the sky, taking demons down as she made for Naraku.

With a mighty battle cry, Kagome charged as much energy as she could without exhausting herself through her sword as she dove for Naraku. Her sword pierced his chest, but she failed to notice the tentacle rushing towards her, effectively impaling her through her stomach. She paid no heed to the blood dripping from her mouth, only focusing on her reiki, forcing it through her blade down into Naraku's body and purifying him. His deep red eyes widened as his body disintegrated. In a bright blast of white light, he disappeared and Kagome fell to the earth with a sickening thump.

Sesshomaru roared, swinging his sword in a wide arc, and releasing the ultimate power of Bakusaiga, wiping out every demon in his path. Sango, Miroku and Naoshi handled the very few youkai that were left, as Sesshomaru raced to Kagome's side. He fell to the ground, lifting her in his arms gently. Every emotion he'd ever feared coming to the surface. His hands shook as he held his beloved in his arms, trying desperately to staunch the blood flow. Vaguely he noticed the Shikon Jewel semiroll it's way over, stopping by Kagome's limp hand.

"Kagome no.. Please, my mate, no. Wake up, look at me. Kagome! Look at me, Kagome!" he howled, tears starting to make their way down his face. By then, Sango and Miroku had approached slowly, disbelief on their faces. Naoshi looked down, hearing his friends' distress. Kagura stopped on her feather, looking at what was left of the battle. Naoshi noticed her hesitation, eyeing her suspiciously. She shook her head, looking sadly at the scene below them.

"No more." she whispered, before plummeting from her feather, a small serene smile on her face. Naoshi called out in shock, Sango and Miroku looking up just as Kagura's body hit the ground. They flinched, before setting their sad gazes on their fallen friend and her mourning mate. Naoshi landed a little closer to his friend, sitting and spreading his aura out, so no demons would bother them. Despite the fact they should leave the battlefield soon before other demons come, he couldn't bring himself to move his friend.

"Kagome... Remember the first time I played with you? When I called you a feline?" Sesshomaru whispered brokenly, clutching her body. "Or the sea? You remember? You promised me, Kagome. You promised we'd reach the stars together. Please, wake up."

He rested his forehead against hers, crying softly. Claws ran through her hair as best they could with the dried and still fresh blood.

"I love you. Please come back to me." He looked to his side, to the sword his father had left him. But it remained silent. He lay her on the ground and stood, unsheathing the Tenseiga. But he saw no demons of the underworld. His sword didn't pulse, gave no sign of doing what it should. He threw it away from him with a vicious growl, causing Sango to jump.

"Why give me the damned thing if it can't save the one person I need it to!?" He seethed. Dropping to his knees next to her, he gazed into her pale, serene face. The Jewel on her neck began to glow, and Sesshomaru looked at it as the piece that had rolled to Kagome glowed as well.

Suddenly, her reiki rolled from her body in steady waves, the two pieces joining together just above her breast. Everyone stared at her in wonder, their eyes growing wide. With a brilliant flash of light, the Jewel descended into the gaping hole in Kagome's chest, and the skin and organs knitted themselves back together. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed as Kagome transformed in front of him.

Though she still had reiki, youki seemed to bubble up from her core, spreading through her body and changing her blunt nails to deadly claws, her ears elongated to a more elvin shape, and light blue marks appeared on her cheeks, much like Sesshomaru's own. The last thing to appear was the mark of the Shikon, four thin diamond shaped marks forming another diamond in the same place as Sesshomaru's moon.

Sounds of awe echoed behind him once the light faded, but he paid them no heed. His intense golden eyes focused only on his mates face, searching for any sign of life. After an agonizing few minutes, her eyes fluttered open, her striking azure gaze meeting his, and a small smile gracing her lips.

"Of course I remember our promise." she whispered softly, her fingers grazing his cheek. "Your mom was right."

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked, bewildered. Kagome chuckled breathlessly.

"I need to pay attention to my surroundings." she said. Sesshomaru laughed loudly, pulling her up into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever do that again, you stupid, stupid woman." he growled in her ear. She chuckled softly.

"Never again, my love." she whispered. He kissed her deeply and passionately, fingers threading through her hair. When he pulled back, they both were breathing heavily. Both of their heads whipped around at an excited screech.

"You're alive! Ahh!" Sango screamed, completely forgetting about Sesshomaru as she barreled into Kagome. He had had just enough time to sit her up and scoot out of the way of the demon slayer. Miroku and Naoshi laughed, Miroku wiping tears from his face. He walked over, before collapsing and pulling both women in for a tight hug. They held each other as they cried, mourning their lost and rejoicing in their victory.

"Kagome." Koga said softly, a few feet away from the group. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the wolf before he stood.

"I believe we've something to discuss, wolf." he said, his voice colder than ice. Koga's eyes skittered over to the demon lord, before settling on Kagome again, causing her mate to snarl ferociously. Stupidly, Koga continued to ignore him.

"Kagome now that Naraku's defeated, you can finally get away from these dogs and be by my side as my woman." he stated proudly. Kagome only had enough time to open her mouth before Koga was no longer within her point of view, but flying through the trees, Sesshomaru's hand at his throat. Claws dug in, poison seeping a dangerous amount.

"She is not and will never be your woman. She is MY mate!" Sesshomaru said, his beast just at the surface as his eyes tinged a dark pink. Koga yelped as the poison started dripping, and he submitted, baring his neck to the stronger demon. With a huff, Sesshomaru threw him to the ground, before speeding back to his revived mate. She stood, hugging Miroku and Sango again, sniffles and laughter filling the air. Naoshi walked up to him, looking concerned.

"She has changed." he said simply. Sesshomaru nodded minutely.

"Yes. But she is still my mate. She is still Kagome. Do you not sense the reiki mixing with her youki?" he asked, looking to Naoshi. The other turned to look at her, sniffing and poking at her with his aura. She looked up at him, confused. He smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I sense it. I hope she stays as she always has been." he said, putting a hand to his heart and bowing to his friend. Sesshomaru smiled with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Fool." he muttered before making his way to a now smiling Kagome. He wrapped her in his arms when he made it to her, nuzzling her neck and filling his lungs with her lovely scent. "Shall we return to our children?"

Her face lit up with the mention of the kids being both of theirs, and she nodded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him. He returned the kiss with fervor, a purr rumbling in his chest. They all took to the air, wanting to get back to the castle in the sky as fast as possible, for some serious first aid. Luckily, the only one who had been seriously wounded had been Kagome; not to say the others didn't have their fair share of wounds, just not as severe. Still, with Kagome being completely healed, it seemed as if the battle had not been as engaging as it had been. For that, she was grateful. It would worry the children less.

As they flew, Sesshomaru debated how to reveal the change to Kagome, assuming that the others had been too relieved she was alive to mention let alone give a damn about her change. He looked over at his little mate tucked into his side, and smiled.

Quicker than they probably expected, they reached the sky castle. Flaring their auras, they laughed when they saw Rin and Shippo racing out of the front doors, tripping over each other as Inukimi trailed behind them really, a smile on her face.

They landed in the courtyard, Kagome and Sesshomaru breaking apart to catch the tiny blurs coming at them at full speed. Kagome fell on her butt with a laugh, hugging Shippo tightly and kissing his face all over, causing him to laugh. But he didn't push her away, instead nestling into her neck, breathing in her scent. His little nose twitched and he looked up at her.

"Hey Kagome. You're a demon." he said, with a smile. Her brow raised.

"What? No I'm not." she said, confused. Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Tell me what you hear, Kagome." he said softly, and she looked at him confused. Nonetheless, she strained her ears to listen.

"I hear...birds in their nests, animals scurrying across the forest floo-how the hell?" she said, suddenly freaking out. Sesshomaru chuckled, lifting her hands so she could see. She looked at her hands in fascination, before he moved them to her ears. She felt them, looking at him in curiosity.

"It'd be best to consult Bokuseno, but I believe the Shikon might have changed you. Did you make a wish?" he asked. She looked around for a second before her wide eyes met his.

"I think so. Not intentionally, I was trying to wake up and return to you, like you were asking me. I heard you cry and I...I wanted so badly to reach out and touch you. I wished...The Jewel didn't exist. That Naraku's evil influence was swept from the world." she said.

"Well that's it, my dear. The Jewel, being as powerful as it is, cannot just simply disappear, it needs a vessel. And who better than the purest Miko with the purest heart?" Inukimi said softly, resting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You still have your spiritual power, Kagome. But you are also demon. And judging by your markings, you're as powerful as a Daiyoukai."

Kagome's eyes widened and she touched her face, shuddering when her fingers grazed the sensitive stripes.

"Ohh Kami. More power to have to learn how to control? Du musst mich verääpeln. Dad ist verrüükt." she grumbled, rubbing her forehead with her palm. Everyone but Shippo looked at her in confusion. Shippo patted her shoulder with a smile.

"She said, 'You've gotta be kidding me. This is so crazy.' Just give her a few minutes, she'll be fine." he said confidently, nuzzling her cheek. The others chuckled at Kagome's antics, as they moved inside. Sesshomaru scooped her up, Shippo sitting on her stomach. He held them with one arm, the other reaching down to hold Rins hand.

"Come, Rin. Let us eat." he said.

"Yes, My Lord!" she chirped happily, skipping along beside him, loving the affection he doted on her.

* * *

Komm her, du Feigling! - German- Come here, you coward!

Also, we're not done yet!


	20. Chapter 19

Whoo! I'm so glad I was able to get another chapter out. Now I realized I haven't mentioned before, that I don't actually have a beta, so if there's any errors, be it spelling, or even continuance errors, please let me know, and I'll see if I can fix it, okay? Thank you all for your patience, seriously.

Also, usual disclaimer.

* * *

XIX

Elsewhere, Kikyo raged, smashing pots and throwing things around. Inuyasha sat against the wall, Tetsusaiga in hand; watching her, blankly. This wasn't the Kikyo he'd known and loved. This woman, though alive, was no longer pure of heart or soul.

Hatred marred her even now, after getting the pureness that was Kagome. Though he wondered how her hatred could still remain, he figured there were more important things to worry about. Like Kagome's life, his friends lives.

After all, he'd thought back over the past few years and realized with more shock than he'd care to admit, that he missed his friends. He missed Kagome, and even that annoying twerp, Shippo. He could only hope, for now, that Kagome was still alive.

He watched as Kikyo continued to seethe, pacing back and forth as she muttered to herself.

"Glad as I am to be alive... That girl. She was nothing but a thorn in my side... She's a threat, still. I have to get rid of her." she grumbled. Inuyasha's ear twitching was the only sign of him having heard her, but she didn't even notice. Looking to the wall, he let his mind wander once again.

Even if Kagome would never forgive him, he vowed to save her from Kikyo's plotting; whatever it took. Deciding to bide his time and play the part of Kikyo's devoted dog, he focused back on the shadow of the woman he loved and listened carefully.

At the Sky Palace

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked through the garden after lunch, Shippo snuggled happily in Kagome's right arm. Her and her mate held Rins hands, who was placed between them. Both children chattered away about all they'd done in the week or more that the adults had been gone. Though Rin hadn't decided on a place to go yet, she assured Sesshomaru that it was down to three places.

Kagome chuckled, as she glanced up to the sky. Funny that there was still a few wisps of clouds to see, even as high as they currently were. If she hadn't known Inukimi was incredibly powerful with many trinkets and friends with plenty of power themselves, she might have wondered how they have enough oxygen to function.

Her thoughts strayed to her transformation. She believed what Sesshomaru said to be the most likely explanation. After all, Inukimi was right; the Shikon no Tama is too powerful to just wish out of existence. A pure wish in every form, she supposed, thinking herself naive for assuming it would be so easy.

"Mama?" Shippo spoke up from her arm. She looked down at him, snapping from her thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked, smiling. Shippo returned her smile, a bit of worry still swirling in his emerald eyes.

"Are you alright? You kinda zoned out." he said, putting a small hand on her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled into it.

"I'm okay, Shippo. Just thinking about the transformation." she said. His little brow furrowed.

"Are you not happy with it?" he asked, and she gently pulled her hand from Rins, sending the girl a smile before she hugged Shippo to her, cupping his cheek.

"I could not care less what I am, as long as I'm your mama." she said, and kissed his forehead before taking Rin's hand again and looking at her and Sesshomaru. "As long as I have all of you, I don't care what runs through my veins."

The three others looked upon Kagome with pride, their eyes brightening and smiles alighting their faces. She smiled back, basking in the love that was her new little family. Perhaps, soon, they could make it grow. The thought almost made her blush as she met Sesshomaru's gaze.

She took in every feature of his face, memorizing him in this moment of unguarded happiness. His smile, gracing his whole face all the way to his eyes; and those eyes, how they shone with love and happiness. His hair caught in a breeze that passed, and Kagome giggled when a sakura blossom nestled itself into the silky locks. Elegant claws plucked the flower from his hairs and he held it in front of his face to examine, his eyes keeping their light and happy tone.

He looked at her thoughtfully, and his smile turned into a smirk. She raised a brow at him, smile still fully in place. The children watched between them silently as he took the few steps to stand in front of her, reaching up with one hand to move strands of hair, and the other tucking the blossom into the hair to rest against her ear.

His face took on a satisfied grin, and she couldn't help but reach up to pull him into a kiss. His hand moved to cup her face, turning it just so to deepen it just a bit. Not too much in front of the children, of course. They pulled back with a laugh when Shippo made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. Rin giggled as Kagome let Shippo hop to the ground.

"Shippo, it's not gross, it's sweet!" the little girl said lightly. Shippo turned to her with a skeptical look.

"You weren't the one that was stuck between them." he said with a pout, causing Kagome and Rin to break into a fit of giggles.

Sesshomaru reached up, cupping Kagome's face again. Her eyes met his, and she couldn't stop the smile that rose to her face. Not that she would really try, of course. With a smile, he turned to the children, lowering to his knees so he could lean in and whisper to them. They leaned in eagerly, excited to hear what he would say.

"I have a very important mission for you two." he whispered, and Kagome giggled at their eager nods. "Go find Naoshi, and my mother. Then, use all the skills you have learned. On Jaken."

Kagome outright laughed at that, and the children nodded, as they were always keen on picking on the poor kappa. Sesshomaru held up a finger, hating them.

"Be as stealthy as possible at all times." he said quietly. Their eyes lit up at the challenge, determination setting in. Sesshomaru stood, and settled Kagome's hand in the crook of his arm in one swift motion. They watched as the children ran off, Shippo pulling in his aura tightly.

Kagome smiled brightly, her chest welling in pride with how much they both have grown; and have become so strong after everything they've been through. She couldn't help but hope that they would have peace for at least a while.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are my life's blood, so please leave a review for me!


End file.
